captive2
by christellesvu
Summary: 16 ans plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Partie 2 _16 ans plus tard_

Chapître 1 …..

Le capitaine Benson range les derniers dossiers avant de partir pour ce week-end qu'elle attend impatiemment. Josh doit rentrer de sa faculté de droit pour les vacances de Noel ….c'est fou ce que leur fils lui manque depuis 4 ans maintenant….plus que deux ans se dit-elle et il rentrera à New York.

Elle s'inquiète aussi pour Zoé et veut profiter de ce week-end pour tenter de voir ce qui ne va pas….depuis sa rupture avec Terry, elle semble triste et nostalgique….elle a mis sa tristesse sur le compte de sa séparation avec ce garçon de 10 ans son aîné, de cela Eliott et Olivia en sont plutôt contents, ce garçon ne leur plaisait pas du tout, ils ne s'en étaient d'ailleurs pas caché.

Elle appelle Eliott toujours sur le terrain pour le prévenir qu'elle rentre plus tôt que prévu

Zoé revient de l'école, jette son sac contre le mur et s'effondre dans son lit après avoir mis la musique à fond…..elle serre sa peluche contre elle et verse quelques larmes…..quelle que soit la décision qu'elle va prendre , elle va décevoir ses parents ….elle n'a même pas le courage de finir son travail pour son cours de psychologie : les psychopathes et la nécessité de la peine de mort. Quelle idée ! Elle demanderait bien de l'aide à sa mère mais elle risque tellement de la décevoir avec ce qu'elle doit lui annoncer qu'elle n'a même pas envie de lui parler….pourtant elle adore sa maman , elle ont toujours eu une bonne relation jusqu'à l'apparition de Terry….elle est entrée en conflit avec ses parents qui avaient finalement raison concernant cet abruti mais elle a tellement honte de ce qu'elle a fait , qu'elle n'osera plus la regarder en face. Elle regarde par la fenêtre les flocons se disséminant au gré du vent….elle ferme juste les yeux…..juste oublier….ses mauvais choix…..

Olivia accroche son manteau, la musique provenant de l'étage l'agace déjà mais elle n'a pas envie de crier ou de s'énerver….Eliott est parti récupérer Josh à la gare lui promettant d'être prudent.

Elle frappe trois fois mais personne ne répond. Elle déteste agir de cette façon mais elle ouvre la porte, entre et coupe cette radio qui lui donne déjà mal à la tête. Elle regarde Zoé, couchée sur le lit, la peluche de son enfance serrée contre elle…..elle s'assoit juste à côté et lui passe la main sur les cheveux…..sa petite fille a bien grandi, tellement vite, trop vite même

- Tu dors ?

- Non ! sinon la musique n'irait pas aussi fort dit-elle sur un ton agressif, je ne suis pas stupide ! malgré ce que tu penses maman

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Zoé et je ne l'ai jamais pensé

- Tu as des soucis ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, compris, dégage de ma chambre maman, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir, tu me gaves ….elle voulait que sa mère la déteste….cela lui permettrait de moins lui en vouloir

- Zoé, tu me parles sur un autre ton

- Je te parle comme j'ai envie de te parler, t'es dans ma chambre je te signale, t'as pas assez fait la morale à tes criminels que tu t'en prends à moi…..

Olivia se lève se demandant ce qu'est devenue l'adolescente agréable, douce et gentille qu'ils ont élevée de tout leur amour….

- Zoé

- Dégage hurle-t-elle

Elle regarde sa fille, son portrait craché, le même visage, les mêmes yeux….le même sourire…..quelque chose s'était passé mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus….elle a tellement aidé d'enfants dans le passé et elle est incapable d'aider sa fille

Elle quitte cette chambre et arrive au pied de l'escalier quand son Josh ouvre la porte et s'élance malgré ses 22 ans dans les bras de sa mère

- Tu as encore grandi

- Et toi t'es toujours aussi jolie

Elle le serre dans ses bras

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir maman

- Moi aussi

- Vivement que je revienne à New York, je n'ai jamais aimé être loin de toi, papa et Zoé

- En parlant de Zoé

- C'est difficile, papa m'a raconté

- Elle a recommencé dit Eliott

- Elle m'a chassé de sa chambre, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis complétement dépassée…. je me demande où est passée ma petite fille …..

- Je vais la voir dit Josh, tu sais que Zoé ne se conduit pas comme ca d'habitude. Il y a parfois des choses qu'on raconte plus facilement à son grand frère qu'à ses parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il frappe trois fois

- Je t'ai dit de dégager hurle-t-elle

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à maman que tu parles de cette façon

Elle se retourne et rougit

- Je …..

- C'est comme ça que tu lui parles

Elle hoche la tête en rougissant face à son grand frère, son confident, son meilleur ami qui l'a toujours protégée, celui qui a toujours partagé ses jeux

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, elle se relève et se pose contre le mur

- Je ne voulais pas

- Tu sais que maman nous aime plus que tout au monde et que tu lui fais de la peine, elle ne mérite pas ça, c'est à cause de ce Terry

- En partie mais c'est fini, il m'a quittée, alors….

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un abruti

- C'est pour ça que tu es malheureuse

Devant son grand frère elle craque et le chagrin la submerge

- Ils vont me tuer Josh

- Jamais ils ne feront ça, rappelle-toi à quel point ils nous aiment

- Ils ne m'aimeront plus Josh, ils vont me mettre à la rue, même toi, tu vas me détester

- Quoi que tu aies fait, tu restes ma petite sœur et je t'aime, rien ne pourra jamais le changer

- Alors raconte –moi

- Tu promets de ne pas me détester

- Je promets

Il la prend dans ses bras, elle se laisse bercer

- Alors dis-moi

- Pas maintenant

Il lui caresse les cheveux


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elle descend et se dirige vers la cuisine…..

- Maman. Olivia se retourne et Zoé peut y lire de la tristesse

- Zoé !

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû….

- Viens ici !

Elle serre sa fille dans ses bras….Eliott entre dans cette pièce

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'adresses à ta mère de cette façon, tu as bien saisi….elle s'aperçoit que son père est vraiment fâché …..tu as dépassé les limites Zoé…..elle voit aussi que son père tient son bulletin de note…..mais ce n'est rien à côté de ses autres problèmes.

Elle se détache de sa mère

- Et ces notes Zoé, passé d'un A à un B…..

- C'est à cause de la note de psycho….je n'ai pas rendu mon travail et….

- Tu n'as pas quoi ?

- Elle a un travail de rattrapage papa dit Josh

- Reste en dehors de ca

- Pas de sorties durant ces vacances, sauf si Josh t'accompagne et t'as plutôt intérêt à travailler pour te rattraper

- Je vais me rattraper papa ….elle se tourne vers Olivia

- Tu sais que ton père a raison, tu as toujours été une bonne élève, tu vaux mieux que cela

- Je sais …je peux t'aider pour cuisiner…..

- Ça me ferait plaisir …

Zoé aide Olivia, elle essaie de sourire mais n'y arrive pas….

Au moment où Olivia quitte la pièce, Josh y entre

- On dirait que ce soir n'est pas le moment idéal…..

- Je ne pense pas lui dit-il souriant…

Le repas se passe calmement, Eliott est contrarié et Olivia sait qu'il aime qu'on le laisse tranquille quand il est comme ça…avant sa rencontre avec ce garçon, Zoé était une adolescente sage sans histoire, studieuse et scolaire…..

Elle demande la permission de monter et Eliott le lui accorde

- J'aurai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque demain matin

Eliott la regarde en la fusillant du regard

- Josh t'emmènera s'il est libre

- C'est bon papa

Il regarde ensuite Olivia qui n'a rien dit pendant tout le repas

- Tu es contrariée

- Tu me connais assez pour le savoir

- Olivia, il faut la recadrer

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Eliott, notre fille ne va pas bien au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte…..elle est malheureuse et tu l'enfonces encore plus…..

- Ses résultats

- Ce ne sont que des chiffres Eliott, j'ai confiance en ses capacités mais je veux la voir avant tout heureuse pendant que toi tu te préoccupes 'un bulletin scolaire….elle claque sa serviette sur son assiette

- Désolée Josh, je vais me coucher, on se voit demain….

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et monte se coucher, elle est de toute façon épuisée

- Quel con je suis ! t'as sœur t'a parlé, j'en suis certain …dis-moi

- elle l'a fait

- et…..

- tu sais que je ne la trahirai pas papa….elle attend le bon moment pour vous parler et ce n'est pas effectivement en lui criant dessus que ca va s'arranger….je vais aussi monter

- tu me laisses seul….

- Passe ta colère sur la vaisselle, ça ira mieux, tu verras


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Zoé se réveille, elle est à nouveau malade, heureusement il est encore tôt et personne ne l'entend vomir….Ça se calme et elle décide de descendre, la porte de son frère est restée ouverte, elle la pousse, il n'est plus dans son lit. Elle s'avance vers son bureau reconnaissant sa feuille de recherche qu'il a pris dans sa chambre il y a trois jours. A côté, se trouvent des articles de presse d'Internet….elle est troublée, il lui a pourtant dit de ne pas faire son devoir. Elle voit la photo d'une femme qui ressemble beaucoup à sa mère mais en plus jeune, elle prend cet article et le lit…..

Il court dans les rues de New York malgré le froid….ça lui fait un bien fou après ses recherches , il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit….quand il a vu ce nom sur cette feuille , les bribes de son enfance lui sont immédiatement revenus ….il s'est revu à l'hôpital caressant la joue de sa mère…il s'est souvenu d'Eliott pleurant en le bordant , il s'est souvenu de ses journées passée chez sa tante Kathy….il s'est souvenu de ce monstre…il s'est aussi remémoré cette armoire où il est resté caché avec ce tout petit bébé qu'il à ce jour-là juré de protéger et qui se trouve dans une situation difficile , cette petite sœur qui ne semble pas aller bien…..il court espérant trouver une solution pour qu'elle lui parle….

Il a croisé sa mère ce matin partant pour le bureau alors qu'elle était censée être en congé mais il sait à quel point les victimes les plus faibles lui tiennent à cœur

Eliott s'est levé tôt, il a promis à Dick de l'accueillir de son retour d'Afghanistan où il est mobilisé depuis bientôt un an. il a vu la lumière sous la porte et s'est dit que Josh travaillait déjà pour sa prochaine session d'examens qui le ramènerait plus tôt que prévu s'il réussissait ses examens en tête de liste , il aurait l'embarras du choix pour son stage.

Elle lâche la feuille…..perturbée et choquée par ce qu'elle vient de lire….elle file dans sa chambre, ouvre son portable et commence les recherches qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entreprendre.

Elle lit et dévore tout ce qu'elle trouve…..pas grand-chose….elle parvient aux conclusions suivantes…..

- Sa mère a donc été enlevée par ce psychopathe

- Ils l'ont retrouvée dans un hôpital avec son enfant né en captivité en l'occurrence elle. Dans aucun article, ils ne disent que sa mère était enceinte.

- Eliott n'est pas son père

- Elle est la fille d'un monstre

- Ses parents sont des menteurs, elle ne peut plus leur faire confiance….

Elle ne peut pas leur dire la vérité, elle doit s'enfuir …..Elle est enceinte et elle ne peut pas leur dire, elle aimerait juste disparaître, elle aimerait juste devenir transparente. Elle cherche dans son sac l'adresse du centre qu'elle a cherché sur internet…..elle va se faire avorter, c'est sa décision …..Ce n'est plus sa famille… Elle effaça toutes les données de son ordinateur pensant ne laisser aucune trace de ses recherches

Elle attrape son sac en haut de l'armoire, enfile quelques affaires et s'enfuit avant que tous ne rentrent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Elle patiente tranquillement sur cette chaise en mauvais état. Comme indiqué sur cette publicité reçue la semaine dernière à la sortie du lycée, elle a sonné à cette porte et une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année lui a ouvert la porte et l'a invitée à entrer sans lui poser aucune question.

Une porte s'ouvre enfin et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année l'invite à entrer dans un minuscule bureau.

- Je suppose que si vous vous êtes rendue chez nous, c'est que vous vous êtes montré imprudente jeune fille.

Elle le regarde et rougit ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Ne soyez ni effrayée, ni gênée, nous allons vous aider

- C'est vrai !

- Tout à fait mais avant vous allez devoir répondre à quelques questions, ensuite nous aviserons, mais nous ne vous abandonnerons pas, ce n'est pas le style de la maison, la seule condition pour que nous acceptions de vous aider, c'est de ne plus entrer en contact avec vos parents et aucun membre de votre famille

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis venue dit-elle timidement….

- Très bien ! c'est parfait mais Zoé est encore trop inexpérimentée pour se rendre compte des projets funestes qui viennent de se déclencher dans l'esprit malsain de ce sinistre individu.

- Un GSM

- Je l'ai laissé à la maison, je ne veux plus les voir

- Très bien ! c'est parfait jeune fille

- Votre prénom

- Zoé Benson

- Votre âge

- 16 ans

- Combien de semaines

- 10 je pense, je ne suis pas certaine….je

- C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous examinerai par la suite

- D'accord

- Maintenant, nous devons parler

- Parler de

- Votre choix, vous avez deux possibilités….

- Je pensais que …..

- Vous songez à l'avortement ?

- Oui murmura-t-elle faiblement….

- Vous n'avez pas songé à l'adoption

- Pas vraiment parce que…..

- Vous ne voulez pas que vos parents le sachent mais ici nous vous offrons l'hospitalité durant toute votre grossesse et nous vous aidons même par la suite…l'avortement est une étape beaucoup trop difficile pour vous, vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant et je peux vous assurer que l'on trouvera une gentille famille pour votre enfant

- Je ne suis pas obligée alors

- Pas le moins du monde

Elle fut soulagée mais elle ne savait pas que ce médecin avait d'autres plans….

Elle pense alors à Josh auquel elle n'a pas non plus dit au revoir !

- Vous pouvez sortir et attendre encore un moment

A peine Zoé sortie, il prend son téléphone

- J'aurai un nouveau-né dans environ 7 mois

- Vous êtes certain

- Tout à fait

- Et la jeune mère

- On s'en débarrassera après l'accouchement

- Très bien

- Je vous recontacterai

- Ca marche !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ses pas résonnaient à travers son bureau, les différentes pistes s'étalaient sur ce tableau. Eliott se plaça devant elle…..Olivia était terrifiée, elle doutait, Zoé s'était-elle enfuie où était-elle tombée entre de mauvaises mains. Ses parents étaient bien placés pour savoir que cela pouvait exister, pour Eliott, le cauchemar recommençait mais au fonds de lui-même, il sentant que Zoé s'en était allée de sa propre initiative.

- On va la retrouver Liv, elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça, on ne s'envole pas d'un claquement de doigt, ok

- Je sais El mais ….

- Ce n'est pas toi Liv, ce n'est pas la même chose….ils fouillent sa chambre, Nick et Amanda interrogent ses amis, Fin s'occupe de Terry et le labo analyse son téléphone portable et son ordinateur…..

- Elle a fui Eliott, tu sais qu'elle n'allait pas bien

- Je sais Liv mais nous trouverons ce qu'elle a fui….nous mettrons le doigt dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous la retrouverons

Fin rentra et referma la porte

- Fin, une piste ?

- C'est possible mais….

- Vous devriez vous assoir, tous les deux, dit-il ?

Olivia, l'air pale depuis qu'elle avait constaté la disparition de Zoé, prit place à côté d'Eliott et de Josh resté auprès de sa mère afin de la réconforter , lui aussi avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer , il allait aussi devoir attendre.

- J'ai parlé à Terry et je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait menti

- Il sait où elle est partie

- Pas le moins du monde, cela fait bien deux semaines qu'ils se sont séparés

- Nous le savons Fin, c'est Zoé qui l'a laissé, elle nous l'a appris un jour en rentrant de l'école

- Ce n'est pas la version qu'il donne, il l'a laissé tomber parce qu'elle l'a piégé selon lui

- Comment ça piégé dit Eliott tenant la main d'Olivia

- Zoé lui a affirmé attendre son enfant

- C'est pas vrai dit Olivia, Fin dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! je n'ai rien remarqué , absolument rien !

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le confirmer ou de le nier, et nous n'avons rien pour retenir ce garçon….

- On ne peut pas l'arrêter

- Nous n'avons strictement rien !

L'homme, Harold Callinger emmena Zoé dans un autre bâtiment non loin de là, en sécurité, là où on ne la trouverait plus.

- Voici ta chambre Zoé, tu la partageras avec Catherine, elle a deux mois d'avance sur toi et elle pourra t'aider. Elle travaille au réfectoire, tu la verras dans la journée

- Travaille ?

- Nous fonctionnons en autonomie, nous préférons nous occuper nous-mêmes de toute l'infrastructure, tu seras dès demain assignée à une tâche bien précise. Ok ?

- Ok ?

- Je te laisse installer tes affaires, nous revenons te chercher, attends sagement ici ….en cas de problème, tu appuies sur cette sonnette et quelqu'un viendra le plus rapidement possible.

Elle rangea le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait emporté, elle s'allongea sur le lit se demandant si elle a pris la bonne décision. Elle se lève finalement ….personne n'est venue la chercher, elle commence à trouver le temps long. Elle essaie d'ouvrir la porte et se rend très vite compte que celle-ci ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. Elle est prisonnière et comprend qu'elle vient de commettre une très grande erreur

- Maman, viens me chercher, murmure-t-elle…..quelques larmes apparaissent….elle aurait dû le dire à sa mère…..mais son père ….elle craint davantage sa réaction…..il faut que je sorte et que je parle à maman


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il fait maintenant nuit, elle reste allongée et ne dort toujours pas. Elle a rencontré Catherine. Sa voisine de chambre, âgée seulement de 15 ans, semble bien décidée à donner son enfant tandis qu'au fond d'elle-même, Zoé ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle veut encore. Elle ne lui dit rien parce que Zoé ne fait jamais rapidement confiance aux autres, elle est méfiante de nature tout comme son frère. C'est fou ce qu'il peut lui manquer. Les larmes montent et un cri intérieur reste bloqué

Mais Josh devait savoir quand il a vu son devoir, il aurait dû tout lui raconter, elle lui en veut mais il lui manque quand même. Elle avait promis de tout lui raconter, elle aurait dû le faire, il aurait pu la conseiller mais il reste toujours ce mystère lié à sa naissance.

Le technicien entre dans le bureau d'Olivia et chacun peut s''apercevoir qu'il ne présente pas une mine réjouie.

- J'aimerais juste parler à la famille

Les inspecteurs présents les laissent en toute intimité, ils reviendront plus tard.

Josh ne leur a toujours rien dit pour le devoir de Zoé ne voulant pas ajouter un stress supplémentaire à leur angoisse.

- J'ai analysé l'ordinateur portable et l'I phone de Zoé

- Avez-vous découvert des informations importantes ?

- Plusieurs

- Lesquelles ?

- J'ai vérifié malgré qu'elle ait effacé l'historique les informations importantes qu'elle a recherchés.

- Allez-y, nous sommes prêts à vous entendre

- Ce que Terry nous a dit pourrait être confirmé, plusieurs sites concernant une suspicion de grossesse ont été consultés

Eliott prit la main d'Olivia, au bord des larmes, se rappelant les événements du passé…

- Ce n'est pas tout !

- Allez-y dit Olivia, je veux chaque information qui nous aidera à la retrouver…..

- Elle sait ce qui vous est arrivé il y a 16 ans

- Et merde dit Josh !

Eliott se retourne vers son fils

- Tu le savais Josh …

- Oui et non

- Explique-toi

- Tu te rappelles le devoir supplémentaire de psycho dont elle vous a parle

- Je me souviens

- C'était un travail sur les psychopathes et les frères Tucker y apparaissaient, j'ai pris sa feuille et je lui ai dit de pas le rédiger, je pensais qu'elle m'aurait écouté, elle écoute toujours mes conseils…..

- Josh, ce n'est pas ta faute

Olivia prit la main de son fils, elle s'en approcha et le serra dans ses bras….

- Je vais demander à Amanda d'aller chercher son professeur afin que nous l'interrogions.

- J'ai encore une information à partager.

- Laquelle

- Un message dans ses brouillons qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'envoyer, êtes-vous prêts à l'entendre

- Nous le sommes répondit Eliott, Olivia hocha la tête

- J'ai tout découvert Josh, je suis la fille d'un monstre, papa n'est pas mon père….je suis un demi-monstre et …je suis enceinte…..je suis une déception Josh, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille …je t'aime grand frère

- Oh mon Dieu dit Olivia…

- Ce n'est pas vrai dit Eliott


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Josh se trouve seul avec Olivia

- Tu dois rentrer étudier Josh, tes examens, la vie continue

- Maman, tu dois te reposer

- Je sais mais …..

Il voit ses larmes

- On la retrouvera maman

- J'espère

- Papa a toujours gardé espoir pour toi

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Je me souviens de tout maman

- De tout ?

- Le plus marquant, c'est l'hôpital, j'étais tellement content et tellement en colère

- C'est vrai et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai enfin réalisé que j'étais de retour

- Et tu sais, tout doit se mélanger dans la tête de Zoé maman

- Je sais, on ne lui en avait jamais parlé

- Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire jusque maintenant maman, tu n'as commis aucune erreur, je t'assure, vous êtes des parents tellement merveilleux. On la retrouvera et on l'aidera

- Rentre étudier Josh

- Ok maman mais…..

- Mais…

- Je ne sais pas…..

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Si je veux continuer, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais j'ai envie d'aller davantage sur le terrain, j'aimerais être comme toi et papa et le droit commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer

- Il te reste deux ans Josh

- Je sais maman, j'espérais trouver un compromis avec papa et toi

- Quel style de compromis ?

- Je voudrais finir mon droit parce que je m'y suis engagé et j'irai jusqu'au bout de mes études, les connaissances que j'aurais acquises me seront très utiles je pense, mais je voudrais ensuite entrer à l'école de police

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment maman

- Ça me va mais il faudra aussi que tu en parles avec ton père

- C'est vrai

- Jamais je ne t'interdirai de choisir ta voie Josh, tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix, j'ai confiance en mes enfants

- Mais c'est vous qui financez mes études

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, ton bonheur m'importe beaucoup plus, l'argent c'est futile, crois-moi ! va travailler maintenant !

Il embrassa tendrement sa mère et quitta ce bureau, la peine présente sur le visage de celle qu'il admirait le plus au monde l'ébranlait …..Il n'aurait pas dû aller courir ce matin là

- J'ai changé d'avis monsieur

- Comment ça changé d'avis ? s'exclame-t-il furieusement

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, je vais tout leur dire …..je n'aurais pas dû venir ici….je ne leur dirai rien, je ne leur dirai pas que je suis venue ici, je vous le promets….maman doit être très inquiète !

Il se leva et la regarda furieusement

- Il est trop tard jeune fille, votre bébé a déjà été promis….

- Mais je…..

Il s'approcha de Zoé

- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous….n'est-ce pas…. ?

- Maman est une personne bien, si je lui parle, elle comprendra, je me suis trompée et je sais qu'elle fera flancher papa

Il s'approche, il lui prend le bras et le serre durement

- Tu as fait ton choix il y a un moment, je t'interdis de revenir sur tes décisions

Il la secoue fortement, son enfant représente une grande somme d'argent, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de la blesser. Elle lui mord la main et s'enfuit dans ce couloir. Elle reconnait la porte d'entrée…..elle essaie de l'ouvrir mais elle est également fermée

- Maman, maman hurle-t-elle….elle pleure et hurle de plus en plus fort maman, viens me chercher, je t'en prie , maman…..jusqu'au moment où elle sent une injection dans son bras droit et sombre dans l'inconscient


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

- tu l'as isolée ?

- Nous l'avons transféré à l'étage de notre bureau dont elle ne pourra s'échapper. Maïté y veiller jour et nuit pour nous.

- Ses parents sont flics, ils la recherchent ! tu as vu l'avis à la télé !

- Ça ne me fait absolument pas peur, s'ils savaient, ils seraient déjà ici ….je ne suis pas un kidnappeur, elle est venue de plein gré et m'a promis son enfant, elle doit honorer son engagement…je la libèrerai quand j'aurai l'enfant.

- Et Catherine ?

- Elle ne dira rien, je m'en suis assuré

- Comment ?

- Les gens sont toujours prêts à rendre service contre une belle somme d'argent

- Tu la libèreras

- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !

- Mais Harold !

- Je veux juste l'enfant et l'argent qui va avec !

- Mais elle racontera tout

- Elle ne racontera rien ! il n'y aura rien à raconter parce que durant le temps de sa grossesse, elle restera dans cette chambre et aucun mal ne lui sera fait….je tiens à cet enfant ! il vaut un bon paquet de fric

- À ce point-là !

- Tu dois la tuer

- Helena, si tu vraiment qu'elle meure, tu la tueras toi-même !

- Ça me convient, je déteste déjà cette gamine !

- T'es complètement malade

Elle s'approche d'Harold

- Je suis aussi folle que toi Harold

- Tu te trompes, tu es pire

- C'est pour ca que tu m'aimes

Zoé se réveille , elle se lève et court directement à la porte.

Elle tire mais rien ne vient. Découragée, elle se laisse glisser le long de la porte.

Elle pense à sa famille

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…..

Elle se relève et essaie d'ouvrir les volets afin d'éclairer la pièce mais ils sont aussi bloqués, elle se retrouve prisonnière ici.

Elle entend des pas, elle se retourne, il entre dans la pièce

- Mr Callinger

Il s'approche

- Zoé

Il pose ses mains sur son épaule

- Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de t'enfuir, nous avons dû t'enfermer ici

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi ! je veux juste ma maman

- Tu ne devrais plus parler comme une fillette

- Je…..

- Ça suffit ! tu resteras ici et tu ne bougeras pas, aucun mal ne te sera fait, nous nous verrons uniquement pour les visites prénatales, Maïté et Helena s'occuperont de toi…..et n'essaie plus de partir, sinon c'est moi qui t'attacherai sur ce matelas jusqu'à l'accouchement….si tu te montres obéissante, aucun mal ne te sera fait et tu rentreras chez toi….enfin si tes parents te cherchent

- Je …..

- Chut, chut, chut…..aucun avis de recherche….. ils ne sont pas inquiets, crois-moi. tes parents n'ont pas su s'occuper de toi, mais nous te traiterons comme une princesse….si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dans la limite du raisonnable, tu l'auras, sois en certaine, je désire que tu te sentes bien à la condition que tu ne parles plus de ta famille….tu es de toute façon le cadet de leur soucis

Ils sont tous là, les amis d'autrefois, ils sont tous là, ceux qui avaient aidé Eliott à la retrouver…..aucun mot ne saurait traduire la douleur qui la submerge mais elle a en cet instant une seule certitude, zoé est retenue prisonnière et ils ne sont pas seuls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Sur le toit de cet immeuble peuplé d'innombrables souvenirs, ses cheveux flottent au vent. Mars annonce les tous premiers rayons de soleil. Elle sent la chaleur lui réchauffer agréablement le visage.

Elle observe, songeuse, cette ville gigantesque et se demande dans quel immeuble est retenue sa fille. Elle repense à la toute première fois où elle l'a tenue dans ses bras, si minuscule et si fragile.

Il la regarde et n'ose pas avancer. Elle a perdu du poids, la fatigue, la tristesse et la colère ont envahi ses pensées. Ils ont fait tous ce qu'ils peuvent mais Zoé et l'enfant qu'elle attend restent introuvables.

La dernière piste, celle des flyers distribués à la sortie du lycée ont fait chou blanc, ceux-ci avaient rapidement été jetés et personne ne se souvient de ce qu'il contenait exactement.

. Ils savent qu'ils passeront le temps qu'il leur reste à la chercher, cet enfant né en captivité se préparent à elle aussi donner naissance à un enfant.

Eliott se sent responsable, certes personne ne lui a adressés des reproches sauf Josh mais il sait qu'il s'est montré très dure avec sa fille concernant ses relations….il avait raison de se méfier de Terry mais il n'a pas employé la bonne méthode. Son fils ne lui parle quasi plus, Olivia est entrée dans un mutisme….aucun mot ne calme sa douleur…..il s'avance.

- Liv

Elle tourne son visage, il la contemple silencieusement. Elle reste magnifique malgré les années qui passent

- J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit

- Je sais

- Tu te rappelles

- Je me rappelle, c'était ici notre premier baiser El

Elle sourit enfin, il lui prend la main et il la serre dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu pourras y revenir quand tu le souhaites

- Je sais, cet endroit m'a toujours permis de réfléchir….la vue sur New-York est imprenable, c'est nostalgique en fait….

- Tu te rappelles ce coucher de soleil

- C'est ce soir-là que Fin a tout découvert

- On n'aurait pas pu continuer à le cacher

- C'est certain

Elle contempla à son tour Eliott dont les cernes creusaient de plus en plus son visage.

- Elle est enfermée, non loin de nous ! je sais qu'elle est en vie, une mère est capable de sentir ces choses-là….

- C'est de ma faute, si j'avais été….

- Non Eliott, je ne veux pas entendre ces paroles, tu es son père, tu as agis avec toute ta conscience, personne ne pourrait dire ce qu'il aurait fait à ta place….je t'aime Eliott et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles….notre fille a fait une erreur de jugement, c'est une adolescente qui paient ses erreurs comme je les ai payées dans le passé….les seuls responsables, ce sont tous ces tordus qui courent dans ces rues …..je t'aime Eliott

- Je t'aime aussi Olivia et je ne dormirai pas tranquille tant que nous ne l'aurons pas retrouvée

- Nous la retrouverons, comme nous t'avons retrouvée…..

- Je sais Eliott, nous allons rentrer et nous occupé un peu de Josh, il serait temps de vous parler tous les deux

- Je suis partant liv


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Maïté, mise au service de Zoé, entre dans sa chambre

- Tu dois venir ! Harold t'attend

- Où va-t-on ?

- Tu dois passer une échographie dit-elle sèchement, fatiguée de jouer la baby-sitter, ne traîne pas ok…..

- Ok

Zoé se montre disciplinée, elle veut absolument attirer leur confiance afin qu'ils commettent une erreur et qu'elle ait la possibilité de s'enfuir. C'est sa seule chance. Elle ne voit personne en dehors d'Harold, Helena et Maité.

Elle souffre de leur absence, même si elle est très bien traitée, les siens lui manquent, elle aurait tant aimé se blottir dans les bras de sa mère ….de son frère ….pour Eliott, elle ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle doit penser. Elle est perdue, c'est pas son père ! Mais il l'aime, elle le sait, c'est lui qu'elle appelle papa, c'est lui qui lui a appris à aller à vélo, à nager et toutes une série d'autres choses. Ce sont eux qui lui ont transmis ce qu'étaient les bonnes actions ou encore les mauvaises, elle essaie de lutter mais son papa c'est Eliott.

Elle s'installe avec Maité qui reçoit un coup de fil ! Il semble urgent !

Je dois m'absenter pour une urgence, je reviens très vite, j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu te montres sage, censée et raisonnable.

- Ok je serai sage

- Je sais

Elle partit rapidement, Zoé attendait sagement son tour, une autre jeune fille vint s'asseoir à ses côtés

- Je suis Mary

- Moi, c'est Zoé

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue

- J'habite ici au-dessus, à l'étage

- Et toi ?

- Au centre, de l'autre côté de la rue

- Tu es jeune ?

- 16 ans et toi

- 17

- Tu vas bientôt accoucher ?

- Dans deux mois et toi ?

- Quatre mais Harold dit qu'il pourrait venir avant à cause de mon âge.

- Harold est très gentil, sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait

- Pour le bébé

- Pour le bébé et pour moi

- Pour toi ?

- C'est l'enfant de mon beau-père, je me suis enfuie de la maison et Harold m'a proposé de m'aider et de trouver une bonne famille pour mon bébé. Et les parents qui vont s'occuper de mon bébé vont me payer mes études

- Et toi ?

Zoé se méfiait du piège tendu

- Je n'ai pas osé le dire à mes parents, je suis venue ici, j'avais vu l'adresse sur une publicité, Harold va aussi m'aider à trouver une famille pour ce bébé, je pense qu'il en a déjà trouvé une.

- Tu regrettes d'être ici

- Au début, je pensais avoir fait une erreur mais plus maintenant, je suis trop jeune pour élever un enfant et mes parents ne m'auraient pas aidée alors je crois qu'Harold est arrivé au bon moment…..elle essaie à tout prix de cacher son mensonge en souriant

- Tu as l'air triste

- Maman me manque terriblement

Maïté revint rapidement s'assoir, les deux jeunes filles cessèrent de communiquer et Maïté ne chercha pas à savoir si elles l'avaient fait n'ayant pas envie de s'attirer les foudres d'Harold.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

5 longs mois qu'elle vit désormais dans cet appartement, sachant qu'elle ne saurait s'enfuir, il a finalement ouvert les volets.

Se méfiant tout de même de sa témérité, il l'a menacé de s'en prendre à sa famille si elle essaie d'attirer l'attention des passants.

Elle espère rapidement les retrouver, elle a peur pour l'accouchement. Les deux femmes qui s'occupent d'elle, elle ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, elles sont capables du pire comme du meilleur. Elles sont toutes les deux sous l'influence d'Harold et font exactement ce qu'il leur dit.

Elle s'ennuie aussi, excepté la télé, la radio et quelques bouquins, peu d'activités réussissent à combler son ennui. Quand il fait sombre, elle a le droit de se promener sur le toit de l'immeuble et à l'air libre, elle se sent revivre.

Mai arrive, les arbres sont fleuris, elle devrait normalement être en train de préparer ses examens de fin d'année. Elle a demandé à Harold le droit de prendre des cours par correspondance mais il a refusé.

Josh regarde attentivement Alex concentrée sur un document. Elle relève légèrement la tête

- je dois te parler, avance

il se lève et s'approche de son bureau

- Ton père et moi avons établi la liste de toutes les jeunes filles enceinte ayant disparu, certaines n'ont plus jamais donné signe de vie, d'autre oui.

- Et maman

- Je ne veux plus lui donner de faux espoirs, Josh

- Je comprends, je vais t'envoyer les voir

- Moi !

- Tu veux devenir flic ou pas ?

- Tu sais

- Ta mère me raconte tout

- J'aurais dû le savoir …., les filles toutes pareilles

- Alors

- Ok, je vais y aller

- Rollins t'accompagnera, c'est un bon flic

- Alex, je peux te poser une question

- Vas-y

- Si tu savais que je ne travaillerais pas ici une fois mes études terminées, pourquoi m'as-tu pris en stage ?

- Tes parents avaient besoin que tu restes à leur côté, ta mère est une personne forte mais sensible, la disparition de Zoé l'a détruite parce que même si elle s'en est sortie, sa fille, ta sœur a un lien spécial….tu le sais cela

- Je le sais, je fais tout ce que je peux pour maman

- J'en ai conscience ! Josh, tu es un bon fils

- J'essaie et j'aimerais autant que vous , retrouver ma petite sœur

- Nous le souhaitons tous

Olivia, penchée sur son ordinateur, n'entend pas Josh rentrer dans l'appartement

- Maman

Elle se retourne, elle lui sourit mais il y perçoit toute sa tendresse derrière ce voile de tristesse.

- Tu as fini ta journée ?

- Oui, je dois préparer ma valise

- Ta valise ?

- Alex m'envoie en mission

- En mission !

- Quelques personnes à revoir avant un procès

- Elle ne m'a rien dit

- Je crois que ça c'est décidé aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne pars pas seul

- Avec Amanda

- C'est un bon flic

- Alex dit la même chose

- Tu feras attention

- Promis maman

Elle se lève et le prend dans ses bras

- Je serai prudent maman, je te le promets

- Je sais, tu m'appelles

- Je t'appellerai le plus souvent possible et….

- Et…..

- Il faudra que je te présente Amy

- Ha cette jeune fille qui t'appelle si souvent

- Je ne peux rien te cacher….promets-moi juste une seule chose maman

- Tout ce que tu veux

- Il faut que tu manges

- Josh

- Maman, tu m'inquiètes ….je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant….tu as besoin de prendre tes forces parce qu'on la retrouvera et que ce jour-là, elle aura besoin de toi à ses côtés et si tu n'es pas en forme. Ça ne marchera pas ! alors mange !

- Ton père me dit la même chose chaque jour

- Tu vois que l'on a raison et Alex s'inquiète…tout le monde s'inquiète maman !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Assis à son bureau, Harold Callinger travaille sur sa comptabilité souriant face au profit qu'il a engendré ces derniers mois….il avait pensé tout arrêter mais ça marchait tellement bien pour lui que finalement tout arrêter ne fut que passager

- Harold ?

- Oui

- C'est Stacey Chapman

- Stacey, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Des policiers sont venus ce matin pour m'interroger

- Ce matin ? chez toi

- Oui, ils m'ont interrogée à propos de ma grossesse

- Tu leur as parlé

- Mes parents m'ont obligée à leur raconter….

- Je dois m'inquiéter …..

- Je n'ai pas donné ton nom juste l'endroit approximatif, vous m'avez aidée, peut-être que certaines auront la langue plus pendue que la mienne. Je leur ai aussi parlé de Lisa Brooks

- Lisa Brooks

- Oui, j'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles, je ne l'ai plus revue

- Nous non plus, sachant très bien où elle était enterrée

Et il raccrocha en jurant

- Et merde !

Il appela tout de suite Helena

- Prépare ses bagages, nous partons

- Nous partons ! comment ça, nous partons !

- Les flics sont sur notre piste

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas garder la fille d'un flic

- Tu la ferme Héléna, le jour où j'aurai besoin de ton avis, je te ferai signe, en attendant, tu obéis à mes ordres ! un point c'est tout !

- Mais pourquoi ce bébé t'intéresse tellement

- Il vaut une fortune Helena, une vraie fortune crois-moi !

- Si tu m'expliquais

Il la prend par le bras

- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, va la chercher ….je t'expliquerai plus tard

Elle entre précipitamment dans la chambre

- Nous devons nos valises, nous partons

- On part, il me laisse partir

- Tu plaisantes, on change juste d'endroit, la police te cherche

Maman ne m'abandonne pas pense-t-elle en cachant son sourire de satisfaction

- Bon travail Josh

- Merci Amanda

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien

- Avec deux parents inspecteurs de police

- J'avoue que les gènes, ça aide !

- Je suis certaine que maman t a parlé de mes projets

- Quels projets ?

- Elle ne t'a rien dit

- Absolument rien

- Je ne veux pas être avocat

- Et….

- Je veux rentrer à l'école de police en juin prochain

- A l'école de police ?

- Tu as bien entendu

- Et ton père

- On s'est parlé et il m'a écouté

- Et

- Il m'a dit que j'étais assez grand pour choisir ma voie et le but de mon existence

Elle vient de recevoir un coup de fil, elle se lève précipitamment

- Eliott, nous avons une piste sérieuse

- Une piste

- Une adresse,

- Une adresse ? quelle ville ?

- Ici à New York, elle lui tend le papier

- On y va !

Derrière la vitre teintée, elle regarde les rues de New York qu'elle connait. Assise entre Maïté et Helena, elle n'a que très peu de liberté de mouvement. Harold se retourne et lui adresse un sourire

- Ta mère essaie de te retrouver mais nous n'allons pas la laisser agir comme elle t'entend, nous t'emmenons dans un endroit plus certain

- Loin ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne la laisseront pas te prendre ton enfant

Elle reste bouche bée…..quand par la fenêtre, elle aperçoit ce visage qu'elle connaît tellement, ce visage qui lui manque terriblement, ce visage qui l'a tellement bercé, ce visage rempli d'espoir de la retrouver alors qu'elle prend le chemin inverse. Sa mère ne l'a donc pas abandonnée comme il a essayé de lui faire croire


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

La police scientifique appelée en renfort finissait de récolter les moindres indices laissés par les occupants pendant qu'Olivia observait la scène la rage de l'avoir manquée de si peu.

Elle s'assoit sur ce petit muret et observe attentivement les environs, elle sent une main sur son épaule

Elle se retourne

- Alex

- On la trouvera Liv

- On y était presque .Il va bientôt être trop tard, tu le sais

- Je le sais…..mais ils interrogent les voisins, tu sais Olivia que les criminels laissent bien souvent des traces, des indices insignifiants qui les entraînent à leur perte

- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais je sens qu'elle est vivante mais je sens le danger qui se rapproche, je sens cette peur qui me déchire les entrailles et qui m'empêche de dormir….

- On se rend compte que tu ne vas pas bien ! tu as encore maigri Olivia, tu es cernée….tu nous fais peur, vraiment peur

Je…..Olivia au bord des larmes …j'ai tellement mal Alex ….

Amanda les rejoints

- En sondant le sous-sol, ils ont trouvé une dizaine de cadavres enterrés sous une couche de béton ….les légistes vont avoir du pain sur la planche.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Eliott qui la serra simplement dans ses bras

- Ils vont rapidement analyser ce qu'ils ont trouvé Olivia

- Tu sais que ces analyses prennent du temps Eliott

- Zoé est une priorité Olivia, les gens t'aiment, ne vois-tu pas qu'ils se coupent en 4, des heures supplémentaires que chacun donne …..

- Je ne m'en rends pas compte, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être une spectatrice de ce cauchemar, je comprends enfin ce que tu as dû vivre

- On s'en est sorti Liv, ok et on s'en sortira encore

Il la serre contre elle

- Prête à analyser les preuves et à en tirer des conclusions

- Prête

Ils s'arrêtent non loin de là

- Ne bougez surtout pas !

- Je dois aller aux toilettes essayant de trouver une excuse pour aller aux toilettes

Il se retourne un 38 en main

- Tu obéis et vous deux, tâchez qu'elle ne vous échappe pas ! ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu son état.

Elle aperçoit une camionnette blanche s'arrêtant à sa hauteur !

Une porte s'ouvre et elle voit Malcolm, alors lui, elle le déteste, c'est un infirmier qui a souvent les mains trop baladeuses mais les autres, elles n'osent rien dire….

Harold vient à la rencontre de Malcom. La conversation semble agitée, Harold vient finalement jusqu'à la voiture et lui ordonne de sortir et de monter dans cette camionnette. Il lui serre le bras, elle ne sait pas courir, elle le sait.

Elle est donc obligée de monter dans cette camionnette où se trouvent une dizaine de filles assises sur des banquettes . Elle est amenée à côté d'une fille qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle se retourne et aperçoit Mary qu'elle a déjà rencontrée et qui semble mal en point, elle lui sourit, Mary la reconnait et lui sourit. Les portes se referment rapidement et le silence règne dans cette camionnette.

Elle se tourne et à sa droite, une jeune fille , dormant contre la paroi de la tôle ,parait très jeune….elle n'a pas non plus envie de parler, le visage de sa mère la hante et la poursuite….cette tristesse et cette peine qu'elle y a lu , pourra-t-elle se le pardonner un jour…et sa mère sera-t-elle prête aussi à lui pardonner ses erreurs.

La voiture s'arrête, sa voisine se réveille …..Zoé se sent observée , elle tourne son visage afin de lui faire face.

Timidement et à voix basse, elle lui chuchote ces quelques mots

- Je te connais …

- Je ne crois pas

- Je t'assure que si

- Tu ne peux pas me connaître

- Je t'ai vu sur des photos

- Des photos ?

- Tes parents, ils te cherchent, je m'en souviens ….pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ?

- Ils ne me l'ont pas permis, si tu comptes d'enfuir, n'essaie pas, ils t'enfermeront comme moi ! tu dois me faire confiance….tu es…..

- Seulement un mois, je l'ai dit à maman mais elle m'a mis dehors

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Je viens d'avoir 13 ans

- Et elle t'a chassée ?

- Quand je lui ai dit qui était le père du bébé

- Qui c'était

- Mon beau-père

- Ton beau-père…..est-ce qu'il t'a

- Oui

- Et merde

- Maman ne m'a pas crû

- Ma mère elle aide des filles qui vivent la même chose à mettre leur beau-père en prison

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé de l'aide

- Parce que j'ai véritablement été stupide, vraiment très stupide

- Comme chacune d'entre nous

- J'en sais rien , si tu avais eu une mère comme la mienne , tu ne serais pas là maintenant


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances Melinda ?

- Certaines, ce sont tous des squelettes en décomposition variable selon l'époque où elles ont été enterrées mais ce sont toutes de jeunes adolescentes ayant accouché

- Oh mon dieu, tu veux nous dire qu'il…..

- Les tue après qu'elles aient leur ai donné leur enfant

- Certainement celles qui représentaient une menace pour lui ajouta Eliott

- Ce n'est pas tout, vous devriez vous assoir

- C'est bon dit-elle en serrant la main d'Eliott

- Certaines victimes enterrées il y a peu de temps ont été amputées de certains organes comme le cœur, les poumons, le foie, les reins

- Ces jeunes filles deviennent donc des donneuses d'organes sans avoir donné leur accord

- Exactement, je suis désolée Olivia mais si vous ne la retrouvez pas, c'est comme cela que votre fille finira sans doute

- Melinda, je t'interdis de dire ça dit Olivia submergée par la colère…elle partit en claquant la porte et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Eliott reste aux côtés de Mélinda

- Ne lui en veux pas

- Je sais que c'est difficile Eliott

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer

- Je sais Eliott, je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé et qui ne m'arrivera jamais, du moins je l'espère. Mais je me dois de vous dire la vérité et d'agir comme n'importe quelle enquête. Tu devrais aller la voir, tu es le seul à savoir la calmer, tu es le seul qu'elle écoutera.

- J'y vais

- Eliott

- Melinda

- Courage

Il lui sourit et quitte la morgue où sont alignés plusieurs corps sous ces draps blancs, il se demande s'il retrouvera aussi Zoé sous ce drap, si c'est le cas, Olivia ne le supporterait pas….et qu'ils s'en voudront pendant le restant de leur vie

Il frappa à son bureau, même si c'était sa femme, ici c'était avant tout son capitaine et il avait toujours respecté cela….il aurait pu être frustré mais il avait surtout pensé qu'en tant que capitaine, Olivia serait moins sur le terrain et donc à l'abri de n'importe quel fou furieux.

- Entrez dit-elle

- Liv

- Je sais, j'ai été affreuse avec Melinda

- Exact

- Je n'aurais pas du

- Encore exact

- J'irai la voir

- Très bonne idée mais en attendant Amanda et Nick nous attendent

- Ils nous attendent

- Nous attendent ? une autre piste dit-elle en se levant

- Ils ont deux noms

- Deux noms

- Malcom Drewer et Harold Callinger

- Oui, les techniciens ont retrouvé certains papiers, ils ont été imprudents

- Imprudents, cela veut peut être dire qu'ils seront plus dangereux aussi

- On n'en sait rien Liv, mais nous avons des adresses à vérifier, les relevés bancaires devraient aussi arrivés d'ici peu de temps et le temps qu'Alex ait les mandats, nous serons chez eux, tu viens ?

- Évidemment

La camionnette parcourait encore les rues de New-York, elle fit un nouvel arrêt.

Elle regardait Mary, toujours aussi mal en point, elle se leva finalement et demanda à la jeune fille à ses côtés d'échanger leur place.

Elle lui prend la main

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, elle remarqua un bleu sur sa joue droite

- Je crois que j'ai des contractions

- Depuis longtemps

- Ce matin

- Et merde !

Elle regarde une nouvelle fois sa joue

- Ce bleu ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais changé d'avis

- Pour le bébé

- Pour mon bébé

- Et ils n'étaient pas d'accord

- Comme moi !

- C'est pour ça que tu étais à l'écart

- Je crois oui ! pourquoi tu as changé d'avis

- Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir, il ne vaut mieux pas, moi je sais ce qui m'attend, un conseil, enfuis-toi dès que tu le peux et aussi loin que possible.

La voiture s'arrêta brutalement et sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils emmènent Marie …..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Durant deux longs mois, plusieurs maisons sont fouillées, des documents sont découverts, certaines jeunes filles sont retrouvées dans différents lieux, les parents sont appelés, certaines décisions sont à prendre.

Les heures défilent comme jamais, les salles d'interrogatoires sont remplies, des témoins sont entendus, des enfants pris contre la volonté des pères sont rendus aux familles, des analyses ADN sont demandées.

Ils sont tous épuisés, toute son équipe est sur les genoux, même Rafael ne sait plus où donner de la tête….

Eliott la cherche, elle n'est pas de son bureau, ni dans les salles d'interrogatoire, ni sur le toit, il l'appelle, elle ne répond pas….où peut-elle être ?

De loin, parmi le monde présent, il l'aperçoit

- Melinda

- Eliott

- Écoute, Olivia est en bas….on a encore ramené certaines dépouille, Olivia les…

- Elle quoi ?

- Elle observe les cadavres Eliott

- Elle fait quoi

- Elle observe les cadavres, écoute, certains sont à peine reconnaissables et elle cherche des indices

- Des indices

- Elle la cherche, il faut que tu descendes

- J'y vais

Il descend vers la morgue, il sait qu'elle perd espoir de jour en jour.

Ils en ont retrouvé des enfants et des jeunes filles, certaines se sont souvenu de Zoé, elles l'ont décrite avec précision à Olivia….mais ils ne savent pas où elle est passée, ils perdent toutes sa trace dans cette camionnette banche.

Ce qui a touché Olivia, c'est le témoignage de la petite Erin à peine 13 ans qui a répété mots pour mots ce que Zoé lui a dit. Son équipe a arrêté son beau-père et sa mère pour avoir laissé faire. Elle a été confiée à une association en qui Olivia a confiance, elle a affirmé à Olivia qu'elle voulait toujours faire adopter son enfant parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être maman.

- Olivia

- El

Il la rejoint

- Arrête Liv, ça ne va pas aider

- El, laisse-moi

- Elle n'est pas là Liv, elle n'est pas la

Ses larmes coulent

- On ne la retrouvera jamais Eliott

- Ne dis pas ça, nous ne devons pas abandonner pas maintenant, chaque jour nous donne un peu plus d'information et on a besoin de toi en haut

- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se passer de moi ?

- Parce que tu es le patron Olivia, tu es leur capitaine, tu es leur repère et ils ont des nouvelles

- Chaque nouvelle nous rapproche de ces deux hommes, à chaque pas que nous faisons, chaque fois que j'ouvre une porte, j'espère la voir mais elle n'est jamais là, jamais Eliott….tu comprends mon désespoir…

- Écoute Olivia, elle va bientôt accoucher, nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles

- Elle a peut-être déjà eu l'enfant El

- Si c'était le cas, elle serait sous ces draps

- Peut-être que je ne la reconnais pas El

- Une mère reconnait toujours son enfant, tu te souviens, tu l'as dit…

- Je l'ai dit

- Alors, elle n'est pas là

- Elle nous attend

- Elle nous attend Liv

Ils entendent la porte qui s'ouvre

- maman, papa dit-il doucement

- Josh

- on vous attend, on doit y aller

Il observe attentivement sa mère, il a de la peine pour elle

Il s'approche et il la prend dans ses bras

- Je t'aime maman, sache-le

- Moi aussi fiston

- Tu sais tout le monde est avec toi

- Je sais Josh

- On va chercher Zoé alors

- Comment…..

- Une information en plus, des empreintes relevées par Melinda nous a donné un autre nom

- Quel nom ?

- Maité Martinez

- Elle est fichée ?

- Oui

- Quel motif ?

- Tentative d'enlèvement sur mineur

- Elle lui sourit


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée, son ventre lui semblait de plus en plus lourd. Elle a perdu les eaux ce matin mais elle ne partage pas cette information espérant gagner du temps.

Elle a déjà changé 4 fois d'appartement depuis la camionnette blanche. Il prenait peur, cela se voyait, il n'arrêtait pas de passer des coups de fils. Elle avait compris que les futurs parents de son enfant vont lui envoyer de l'aide avant qu'il s'en sorte.

Elle n'ose toujours rien dire et reste silencieuse, il a d'abord éliminé Malcom dans son appartement, ensuite Helena, et ce matin Maïté dans le sien.

Elle est maintenant prisonnière dans cette voiture menottée à la portière afin qu'elle n'ouvre pas la porte. Elle n'a qu'une seule main de libre mais ça ne l'aide pas….il s'arrête pour prendre de l'essence à une station-service.

Elle se retourne, elle voit le sac de Maïté et son téléphone qui dépasse, c'est sa seule chance. Elle réussit à l'atteindre et le met en poche en espérant qu'il ne sonne pas. A peine mis en poche, il rentre. Il ne lui adresse pas la parole et reprend la route, elle n'ose rien dire. Elle commence à sérieusement souffrir mais sert les dents.

Il s'arrête à deux kilomètres de là, il la regarde.

- Tu ne dis rien ! ok !

- Ok

- Si tu es sage, je te laisserai vivre

Elle se contente de le regarder, ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit.

Elle ressent des douleurs dans le dos mais n'ose rien dire, elle sait que ce sont des contractions mais elle ne dit rien, espérant gagner du temps. Il lui ouvre la porte, il défait ses menottes et lui donne la main, elle réussit à cacher sa souffrance…..

Ils arrivent devant l'immeuble de Maïté où ils découvrent finalement son corps. Aucune autre personne n'y est trouvée et les espoirs d'Olivia malgré ce qu'on peut lui dire s'estompe de plus en plus au fil du temps qui s'égrène au rythme de sa douleur. Elle laisse la police scientifique faire son travail, les légistes emmènent le cadavre de Maité.

Elle s'assoit dans sa voiture et s'effondre sur le volant.

Elle se montre obéissante, il a eu raison de la choisir. Il croise un homme qui lui remet un trousseau de clés, il lui ouvre la porte et l'emmène dans un autre appartement.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes

Il hésite mais il sait qu'elle représente son dernier gain, que s'il livre l'enfant, il vivra au Brésil pour le reste de ses jours….

- Ok

- Tu me détaches, tu sais que je ne vais pas m'enfuir …..

- Je sais et même si t'essayais, je te tuerais et j'ouvrirais moi-même ton putain de ventre pour te l'arracher de mes propres mains, ta vie m'importe peu

Il lui détache ses menottes et la laisse aller aux toilettes.

Elle se soulage mais à peine levée, elle sent ce liquide qui s'écoule le long de ses cuisses, elle a lu assez de livres durant sa captivité pour savoir

Elle prend ce téléphone, il a toujours assez de batterie….son cœur bat de plus en plus vite….son rythme s'accélère

Olivia, dans sa voiture, elle verrouille les portes, elle a envie d'être seule…encore une piste tombée à l'eau, retrouvera-t-elle Zoé ?

Son téléphone sonne, elle n'a vraiment pas envie de répondre, elle regarde l'écran et elle ne connait pas du tout ce numéro….elle décroche finalement….

- Benson dit-elle sèchement

- Maman dit-elle en pleurant

- Zoé dit-elle surprise, oh mon dieu Zoé

- Oh maman , viens , j'ai tellement besoin de toi

- Zoé, où es-tu ?

- Lexington avenue 136 appartement 23, oh maman dépêche–toi stp, j'ai perdu les eaux ce matin….. elle laisse le portable ouvert et le glisse dans sa poche


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Elle ne prend pas le risque de raccrocher, elle connait l'adresse et s'y dirige, elle met le haut-parleur et peut entendre tout ce qui se dit.

Il ouvre précipitamment les portes de cette salle de bain , il la voit recroquevillée en deux

- Tu as perdu les eaux, l'enfant arrive , c'est cà ?

- Je…

Il la tire en attrapant son bras

- Viens ici !

Il la pose sur le sofa

- Je crois que c'est le grand jour

- Je ne veux pas

Il sort son revolver

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix ma jolie, ce bébé c'est mon assurance-vie…

- Je …..

- N'aie pas peur, ça se passera bien ok ?

Elle sent l'enfant qui arrive, elle sait que ça peut aller très vite comme ça peut prendre des heures…..et apparemment , il est pressé de venir au monde ….ils ne lui ont pas dit si c' était une petite fille ou un petit garçon , qu'elle ne s'attache surtout pas .

Non loin de là, Olivia se gare et descend précipitamment de la voiture.

La porte de l'immeuble est ouverte, elle entre et monte jusqu' 'à l'appartement indiqué par Zoé, elle essaie d'ouvrir mais la porte est close.

Il la tire vers la chambre afin qu'elle s'installe….

- Il n'y a pas une infirmière

- Non, juste toi et moi

- Mais

- Chutttt , tu vas juste te contenter d'avoir cet enfant

- Mais si quelque chose se passe mal

- Je m'en moque, je veux juste te l'enfant, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, tant pis, il fallait réfléchir avant…..l'hélicoptère m'attend déjà….il sourit

- Je veux …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Il lui enlève son pantalon, il voit le téléphone qui tombe

- Espèce de petite garce

Les contractions se rapprochent rapidement de plus en plus

- Je veux ma maman dit-elle, juste ma maman

- Ferme-la

Elle réfléchit, elle a juste son arme et elle l'entend, il sait pour le téléphone

Harold devine que sa mère va rentrer dans cet appartement

Il va la surprendre….il ouvre violemment la porte et pointe son arme vers Olivia

- Inspecteur Benson, à votre place, je donnerai mon arme ….vous obéissez ou je tire…..elle entend pousser Zoé crier …..

- Ne lui faites pas de mal

- Je veux juste l'enfant mais vous le savez

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande

- Il tire une première fois en sa direction…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Elle a juste le temps de s'écarter et de voir la balle s'encastrer dans le mur.

Il s'approcha d'Olivia et pointe son arme, elle ne bouge pas, perturbée par Zoé qui continue de crier…..et quand elle crie « maman » de tout son cœur, son cœur de maman ne peut pas résister, sa petit fille qui va devenir maman a encore besoin d'elle. Elle sait que chaque minute compte, que la vie de sa petite fille et de son enfant sont en jeu tous les deux.

Olivia tourne la tête et voit Zoé, tremblante, vêtue uniquement d'un tee-shirt et pliée en deux se tenant le ventre, elle voit aussi ce sang qui commence à s'égoutter le long de ses jambes.

- Maman, supplie-t-elle

- Zoé

- Ne bouge surtout pas Benson

Il fouille dans sa veste et en sort son téléphone qu'il éteint avant de le claquer au sol.

Zoé essaie d'avancer mais elle s'écroule, elle est maintenant à genoux sur le sol

- Maman, supplie-t-elle une deuxième fois

Olivia lui tend alors son arme

- Laissez-moi au moins l'aider, je sais que vous voulez l'enfant mais je dois aussi sauver ma fille

- Je suis médecin

- Vous n'avez pas eu votre diplôme, vous n'êtes qu'un charlatan

Il prend son arme et l'utilise pour caresser sa joue

- Je vais te laisser y aller, je suis d'humeur joyeuse….. et à l'aide de son arme, il pousse Olivia à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Elle se précipite auprès de Zoé

- Mon ange

- J'ai mal maman, j'ai vraiment très mal

Olivia chasse son chagrin et efface ses peurs afin de l'aider dans cette épreuve, Harold est toujours là, l'arme pointée

- Débrouillez-vous mais je veux cet enfant

Olivia le fixe du regard

- Je pourrais au moins avoir des serviettes et de l'eau

- J'y vais, ne faites pas de gestes stupides surtout

- Maman, dit-elle paniquée, je ne veux pas, stp …..

Une contraction propulse un nouvel élan de douleur

- Mon cœur, inspire….ok relâche

- Pardon maman, je te demande pardon

- Je sais mon ange, je sais

Une nouvelle contraction

- Ok mon ange, inspire, bloque et tu pousses

- Maman, je ne veux pas lui donner

- On ne lui donnera pas ton bébé, on ne lui donnera pas

- Je dois changer de place, ok

- Ok maman

Il revient ayant entendu cette conversation

- Ce bébé est à moi, dit-il

- Pourquoi ? reprit Olivia…à qui avez-vous promis cette enfant pour qu'il soit si important

Il dépose l'eau et revient ensuite avec les serviettes

- Un millions de dollars pour un petit garçon dont les parents auraient tout deux les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns et le même groupe sanguin, un enfant qui pourrait passer pour le sien…..si vous n'aviez pas mis votre nez dans mes affaires, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé….et ironie du comble de l'histoire, ce sont des avocats très riches

- Vous savez très bien que nous avons retrouvé les corps

Une contraction arrive à nouveau

- Vas-y mon ange, pousse

- J'ai mal maman

- Sois courageuse, je sais ce que tu traverses

- Leurs regards se croisent et Zoé comprend ce qu'elle n'a jamais su lire dans les yeux d'Olivia

- Tu étais seule pour moi maman

- Oui, je m'en suis sortie mais j'étais plus âgée et j'avais déjà eu ton frère

Une autre contraction, Zoé pousse

- Je vois la tête Zoé, je vois la tête, on va y arriver.

Olivia essaie de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais Zoé perd énormément de sang

- Ton père va certainement arriver, il va nous trouver

- Il va me tuer maman

- Zoé, ton père t'aime autant que moi

- Une autre contraction maman

- Pousse très fort mon ange, très fort, le plus fort possible…..

L'enfant arrive finalement, Olivia coupe le cordon ….le recouvre d'une serviette, sa fille git inconsciente sur le sol, elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang…. elle a besoin de soin rapidement….

- Donne-moi cet enfant Olivia

- Jamais, elle tient son petit-fils contre elle

- Mon équipe va arriver

- Je sais, il prend son revolver et tire deux fois….

Olivia s'effondre, il prend l'enfant, monte les escaliers alors qu'Eliott et le reste de l'équipe entre dans l'appartement….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit Josh. Il est assis et très pensif….elle se souvient, maman, son petit garçon, le noir….elle tourne la tête, elle ne voit pas d'enfant…..

- Josh

- Zoé, il lui prend la main

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas très bien

- Tu dois te reposer, il attend avec appréhension les questions qui vont suivre et qui vont probablement la tourmenter. tu as perdu énormément de sang, tu as reçu une transfusion petite sœur et interdiction de te lever avant ordre des médecins.

- Où est maman Josh et mon bébé ?

- Maman a reçu deux balles, une à l'épaule et une dans le poumon droit, nous sommes arrivés trop tard mais les médecins ont réussi à la sauver. Elle est stable. On attend son réveil, papa est auprès d'elle.

- Et mon petit garçon dit-elle la voix tremblante ?

- On n'en sait rien Zoé, on n'en sait absolument rien. quand nous sommes arrivés, après avoir tracé la voiture et le téléphone de maman, tu gisais inconsciente sur le sol tout comme maman.

Les larmes s'écoulent

- Je suis tellement désolé

Il ne répond rien

- Tu es fâché Josh ?

- Fâché, tu plaisantes j'espère. je ne suis pas fâché Zoé, je suis hors de moi. Tu aurais pu nous parler, tu aurais dû nous le dire. Nous t'aurions tous aidé et en aucun cas, maman ou papa ne t'aurait obligé à aller contre ton choix ou ta volonté. Tu as mis ta vie en danger, celle de ton enfant et celle de maman et là oui je suis hors de moi !

- Je ne savais pas….

- Tu ne savais qu'en t'enfuyant, tu allais nous causer de la peine et du chagrin, maman n'a plus dormi une seule nuit, elle a sauté un nombre incalculable de repas….

- Je sais, j'ai été stupide, idiote mais j'en paie le prix Josh, je ne sais pas où est mon petit garçon, je me suis rendu compte trop tard de mon erreur et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de revenir en arrière, si je l'avais fait, ils m'auraient simplement tuée ….

Il comprend qu'en vidant son sac, il n'a pas tenu compte qu'elle aussi devait en assumé le prix fort, qu'elle ne sait pas où est son enfant

Il s'approche du lit et la serre dans ses bras

- Je te promets de te le ramener, nous le chercherons autant que nos forces nous le permettent.

Elle pleure, il la maintient contre elle, il sait qu'elle doit souffrir encore plus que chacun d'eux, en plus de la responsabilité de ses actes, elle doit aussi assumer la disparition de son fils

- Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui Josh, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans mon enfant

Il l'écarte, on le retrouvera, d'une façon ou d'une autre, celui qui l'a pris ne sait pas à qui il s'adresse ni à qui il a fait du mal, ils se trahiront et on les retrouvera

Elle repose sa tête contre son et il la berce jusqu'au moment où le sommeil la regagne….

Au même étage, quelques chambres plus loin, c'est Olivia qui ouvre enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'elle voit, ce sont les yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse qu'Eliott pose vers elle.

- El

- Liv, tu nous a fait peur

- Je sais, je ne pouvais pas vous attendre, elle a appelé et je devais gardé le contact

- Je comprends, j'aurais agis de la sorte

- Où sont-ils Eliott ?

- Zoé est quelque chambre plus loin, elle a eu besoin d'une transfusion….Josh est auprès d'elle

- Et mon petit fils ?

Elle voit le regard d'Eliott se remplir de larmes et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à les sauver tous les deux


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 

Six longs mois étaient passé, la deuxième semaine de décembre débutaient et toutes les recherches avaient désespérément abouti à un échec lamentable.

Leurs derniers espoirs venaient de s'envoler, ils étaient là tous les trois, assis devant ce feu de bois. Le calme régnait et personne n'avait le courage de lui tenir tête.

Eliott osa enfin prendre la parole

- Si nous allions chercher un sapin de Noël ?

- Maintenant dit Olivia

- Maintenant, ça nous ferait du bien à tous les trois de sortir. Nous avons pris notre retraite et ce serait bien que nous prenions le temps de vivre en famille même s'il manque notre petit-fils.

- Tu as raison papa…..peut-être qu'il est temps de revivre, j'ai envie de vous voir sourire, maman j'ai envie d'entendre tes éclats de rire ….j'ai repris mes études, je vais avancer….si un jour on le retrouve, je serai prête, je pourrai lui offrir ce dont il aura besoin mais nous battre contre des moulins à vents nous endort et nous fait perdre goût à la vie. Je sais aussi que vous avez tout fait et que je suis la seule responsable, je vivrai avec ça aussi longtemps que durera ma vie.

- Je vais chercher vos vestes dit 0livia

Ils entendent alors une porte claquer

- Josh dit-elle en se retournant

- Maman, vous sortez ?

- Chercher un arbre de Noel, il est temps que cette famille revive à nouveau

- C'est super !

- Tu nous accompagnes

- Avec plaisir !

Emily Maloney, toujours à la traîne, court dans tous les sens comme la plupart du temps, à 31 ans, toujours célibataire et sans enfant, elle profite de la vie à pleine dent depuis qu'elle a été libérée du joug de son geôlier 16 ans plus tôt.

Ce soir, elle est invitée par le substitut du procureur de Chicago à une soirée privée qu'il organise. Ils se sont plutôt assez bien entendu, bien que marié, il n'hésite pas à s'entourer de la gente féminine en tout bien tout honneur. L'heure tourne, il doit bientôt passer la prendre, sa voiture à une nouvelle fois lâché ce matin et elle n'était toujours pas coiffée.

Elle entend la sonnette, lie finalement ses cheveux en queue de cheval, attrape sa veste et descend en dévalant les escaliers. Elle arrive essoufflée devant la porte et l'ouvre

- Ouah, toujours aussi rapide

- Toujours

- Prête

- Prête

- Tu es superbe

- T'es marié, je te rappelle et Kate est devenue une amie

- À mon plus grand désarroi !

Ils arrivent rapidement chez le substitut du procureur qui n'habite pas tellement loin

- J'ai oublié de te dire, il y un couple, Jody et Michael Harrington

- Des avocats , j'en ai déjà entendu parler

- Ils sont là avec leur petit garçon de 6 mois et je ne les supporte pas…..

- A ce point-là !

- Ils se pointent chaque fois avec leur môme qui est infernal

- À 6 mois ?

- Il pleure énormément, tu verras par toi-même

Elle entre rapidement dans leur salon, salua les différentes personnes qu'elle connaissait et comme l'avait prévu son ami Donovan, Jodie Harrington tenait son fils qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle s'avançait vers eux

- On dirait qu'il a un gros chagrin ….

- Il ne s'arrête pas

- Vous permettez, j'ai longtemps joué à la poupée avec les enfants des voisins

Jodie, ayant déjà tout essayé et n'ayant rien à perdre, lui tend son enfant

Emily le prend, elle le berce ….

Il cesse de pleurer, ouvre les yeux et lui sourit

Elle observe ces superbes yeux marron, le visage de cet enfant ne lui est pas inconnu….mais elle ne sait plus où….sa mémoire lui reviendra bientôt.

Donovan qui passe par là, lui prend son téléphone et la prend en photo

- Quand tu me diras encore que tu ne veux pas être maman, ça te rappellera que t'es douée !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Elle rentre chez elle complètement exténuée, elle a passé sa soirée avec cet enfant qui s'est finalement endormi.

Elle jette se vêtements à travers sa chambre et se glisse sous sa couette …..Elle s'endort rapidement sachant qu'en congé demain, elle pourra profiter de sa journée.

Elle s'éveille, s'étire et s'extirpe de son lit pour rejoindre directement le percolateur qu'elle allume, le café c'est sa drogue. Elle file directement sous la douche. Enroulée dans son essuie, elle se dirige dans la cuisine et savoure son café ….au programme, elle a prévu de faire du rangement parce que son salon ressemble à tout sauf à un salon évidemment. Son emploi du temps n'est pas toujours facile à gérer.

En rangeant la bibliothèque, qui ressemble davantage à un endroit pose-tout, elle tire sur son foulard qu'elle a jeté hier en rentrant. Et ce qui devait se produire arriva, tous ses albums photo se retrouvèrent sur le sol

- Et merde ! fais chier !

Elle les ramasse et tout en rangeant , elle repense à cet enfant ….et quand elle revoit ses photos des vacances passées chez Olivia après l'avoir retrouvée , elle voit cette photo , elle avec le petit Josh et la petite Zoé….son cœur se met à battre ….elle court dans sa chambre chercher son Gsm resté comme à son habitude dans son sac….elle met le cliché d'hier à côté de cette photo datant d'il y a 16 ans et elle sait maintenant où elle avait croisé ce regard marron…..

Elle réfléchit un cours instant, elle retourne fouiller dans son sac et prend ce mouchoir, elle l'emballe dans un sac plastique et se rend immédiatement chez Nicolas, expert à la police scientifique et ami de longue date ….

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi certaine

- J'espère sincèrement ne pas me tromper Nick

- Et ce sont des amis du procureur

- Oui

- Tu risques gros

- J'en sais rien dit-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches

- Tu as l'ADN de la mère

- Il doit être dans les fichiers des enfants disparus

- Dans les fichiers internes, tu as un code d'accès

- J'en ai un

- Très bien

- Combien de temps

- Parce que c'est toi, j'irai le plus vite possible

- Et

- Dans 5 jours

- T'es un amour

- Millie, il était le seul à utiliser ce surnom

- Oui

- Tu sais que tu vas être à l'origine d'un scandale si les échantillons correspondent

- Je veux juste qu'Olivia retrouve le sourire, elle m'a sauvée Nick

- C'est sans doute le destin

- Sans doute !

- Tu vas lui dire

- Non

- Non !

- Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs….je vais aller chercher l'ADN des parents et je reviens….

A New York, debout devant le sapin, zoé regarde les flocons qui parsèment les rues de New-York. Olivia aperçoit cette tristesse et cette nostalgie présente dans ce regard vide. Zoé a muri, la perte de son enfant l'a amené prématurément vers l'âge adulte. Olivia aimerait tant l'aider mais elle ne peut pas faire plus, ils ont exploré toutes les pistes possibles.

Zoé a repris ses études, elle garde espoir de le retrouver ….elle devra assumer son éducation, elle la sait ….son frère est toujours aussi à ses côtés, toujours là pour amener son merveilleux souvenir….il terminera ses études en juin, mais il ne sera pas avocat finalement.

Olivia s'approche de ce qui restera à jamais sa petite fille. Elles n'ont pas besoin de se parler, Elle la prend dans ses bras et la berce tendrement, de tout son amour.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

- Tu es certain

- Je le suis

- Et merde !

- Et merde, je croyais que tu serais contente….

- Je le suis mais…..

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais plus que tout

- Si évidemment mais…

Il lui prend les mains

- Tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste quelques soient les bouleversements que tu vas engendrer.

- Ce n'est pas cela Nick, si je pouvais j'irais rechercher cet enfant immédiatement, c'est….

- C'est ?

- C'est ?

- Comment je vais lui annoncer, je ne peux pas prendre mon téléphone et lui salut Olivia, j'ai retrouvé ton petit-fils….elle me prendra pour une dingue !

- Si tu commençais par aller voir le procureur

- C'est ce que je pensais

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends

- Je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec moi

- Avec toi ?

- Ta parole, parce que tu vois je n'avais pas de mandats pour l'échantillon, il n'a donc aucune valeur

- Et tu espères….

- Obtenir un mandat en bonne et due forme ….

Il attrape sa veste

- Je te suis

Ils attendent impatiemment devant le bureau du procureur qui n'est toujours pas rentré du tribunal. Après deux longues heures d'attentes, il arrive enfin, l'air épuisé.

- Emily, il parait que tu as une urgence, il regarde Nicolas Holmes dont il connait la réputation à travers les échantillons souvent présentés au tribunal

- Exact, il m'a accompagné, nous avons besoin de te montrer quelque chose

- Entrez, laissez-moi juste le temps de déposer quelques affaires….

Ils prennent place sur les deux sièges et attendent que Donovan revienne.

- Je vous écoute

- J'aimerais te montrer deux photos

Elle lui tend la première photo, il l'observe mais ne dit rien.

- C'est le petit Arlington

- Vous croyez

- En tout cas, ça lui ressemble beaucoup !

- Voici le petit Arlington, celui que nous avons croisé chez vous !

- La ressemblance est frappante, c'est surprenant. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ?

- Sois patient, ce n'est pas évident, tu me fais confiance

- Tu sais bien que oui ! laisse-nous terminer ….

- Le premier enfant est Zoé Stabler et voici son ADN

- Jamais entendu parler

- Elle vit à New York

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport

- Sois juste patient

- Voici Alexandre Arlington et voici son ADN

- Mais

- Ne nous interrompez pas !

- À toi Nick !

- Si nous superposons les deux ADN, nous pouvons établir que ces deux personnes ont un lien de parenté très proche tel qu'une mère et son fils

- Mais je ne comprends absolument rien se refusant à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux….

- L'enfant de mademoiselle Stabler a été volé i mois, Alexandre Arlington a environ cet âge, j'ai tenu cet enfant, il avait un rhume et je l'ai plusieurs fois essuyé avec mon mouchoir. je sais que tu dois probablement me prendre pour une dingue mais j'ai connu cette jeune fille quand elle était bébé, j'ai un lien particulier avec cette famille. Je n'ai pas établi de correspondance tout de suite, je savais que son regard me disait quelque chose et le lendemain en rangeant mon étagère, mes albums photos sont tombés et j'ai su ! j'ai su que je venais de retrouver le petit fils d'Olivia, capitaine de l'Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes de New-York

Cet enfant est Anthony Stabler …..


	24. Chapter 24

merci à toi qui m'a aidée à débloquer mon imaginiation , tu te reconnaîtras

Chapitre 24 

Il est déjà minuit. Georges Donovan se prend la tête entre les mains. Tout se bouscule dans son esprit. Comment allait-il procéder sans attirer les soupçons ? La famille Arlington était une vieille et ancienne famille de Chicago au passé prestigieux, il devrait marcher sur des œufs, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent que Emily est sincère. Il la croit ! Il la connaît assez pour juger de son intégrité

Son vieil ami avec lequel il a fait toutes ses classes, Aaron Matthews, agent du FBI avec lequel il avait dîné hier soir a accepté de l'aider surtout que l'affaire est du ressort du FBI mais il se méfie des contacts que pourraient avoir cette famille de pouvoir mais il sait qu'un château de cartes peut toujours rapidement s'effondrer. Chaque famille a ses failles, chaque famille a des ennemis, Il suffit généralement de les trouver. Il leur faut aussi des alliés, Aaron a promis de s'en charger, il évolue dans ce milieu, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous demain soir afin de tout mettre en œuvre afin de récupérer légalement cet enfant qu'ils se sont pourtant récupérer illégalement.

Ils ont déjà réussi à se procurer l'acte de naissance, il tient les informations en main …mais avant de procéder à toute enquête, il doit signer lui-même le mandat signifiant l'ouverture de l'enquête…et il est dans l'obligation d'en avertir officiellement le FBI et de collaborer avec leur service, c'est pour cela que sans Aaron , il n'y arrivera pas.

Il voulait aussi qu'Emily fasse partie de l'enquête, il savait également qu'elle allait mettre en jeu son passé qu'elle cachait à tout le monde mais pour elle le principal était de rendre justice et de rendre cet enfant à sa mère.

La première chose est d'aller voir son capitaine et obtenir son détachement pendant un moment, ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis. Travailler avec le FBI est toujours une bonne expérience et ça ne se refuse pas.

Il est plus de minuit, elle regarde tristement ce sapin trônant fièrement dans le salon mais elle n'arrive pas à sourire. Tout le monde lui dit que ça va aller, que tout se passera bien….tout le monde lui sourit et essaie de se montrer gentil mais elle n'y croit plus. Elle sait que ce sont ses erreurs qui ont provoqué sa chute, elle a pourtant essayé de se relever en ayant plusieurs projets. Elle se dirige vers la pharmacie, elle ouvre doucement la porte de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende, elle veut en finir avec toute ses souffrance.

Elle ne peut pas continuer, elle ne peut plus rien donner et sans son enfant, sans cette vie qu'elle a mis au monde, elle ne peut plus continuer à vivre. Dans une main, une bouteille d'alcool, dans l'autre ce flacon de somnifères…

Elle se laisse glisser le long de la paroi de la douche, elle ouvre le flacon

Olivia dort très mal, ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne trouve plus le sommeil, elle remue, se retourne, change de position mais rien n'y fait …..elle décide de finalement se lever, rester dans son lit sans dormir, lui est insupportable .

En sortant de la chambre, elle aperçoit de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain , un des enfants est-il malade ?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Elle ouvre le porte et aperçoit Zoé en pleure le long de la paroi de douche, son instinct de flic se met immédiatement en alerte. Elle aperçoit rapidement la bouteille d'alcool et le flacon entre ses mains….zoé semble ailleurs, le regard vide et déchiré par cette douleur constante qui la détruit jour après jour.

Le cœur d'Olivia se met à battre rapidement. Elle s'approche tout doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle s'agenouille à hauteur de Zoé, elle lui prend la main…..un silence pesant envahit cette pièce….Elle prend le flacon et constate qu'il est encore fermé, elle ne l'a pas ouvert tout comme la bouteille de Jack Daniels…..

- Zoé, mon ange…..

Elle observe sa mère, leurs larmes coulent simultanément

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Zoé, tu es l'essence même de ma vie …tu m'as permis de survivre il y a très longtemps, n'abandonne pas tes force

- Je ne sais plus où trouver la force maman, vraiment plus…

- On la trouve toujours Zoé, l'amour est ton moteur pour y arriver, c'est grâce à cela que je m'en suis sortie….

- Je veux mon bébé maman

- Je sais, garde espoir ! Allez viens, ton lit sera plus agréable que le carrelage…

Elle ramène celle qui restera toujours son enfant dans sa chambre, Zoé se plonge dans son lit, Olivia lui embrasse le front

- Maman

- Ma grande fille dit-elle en souriant

- Tu restes un peu à côté de moi

- Tu en as envie

- Oui

Olivia se couche à côté de celle qui reste malgré tout son enfant, Zoé vient se blottir dans ses bras…..

- Maman, tout ce que j'ai lu sur….enfin….

- C'était vrai Zoé sauf que tu sais maintenant qu'Eliott est bien ton père

- Je sais, j'ai été stupide

- Tu n'as pas été stupide, tu as eu ce qu'on appelle un défaut de jugement et ça t'arrivera encore….bien souvent , même les adultes le font

- Comment tu as fait pour tenir, pour ne pas craquer quand tu étais avec ce monstre ?

- Parce qu'il y avait ton frère et ton père très loin de moi, je savais qu'il n'abandonnera jamais, je devais tenir aussi pour te ramener saine et sauve auprès d'eux….je devais te protéger avant tout

- Avant toi

- Avant moi

- Comme mon fils compte sur moi

- Comme il compte sur toi

- Mais il est petit maman

- Il peut être petit, mais son instinct est toujours là …..sois patiente, même si c'est difficile, même si cette douleur te détruit au fil des jours, elle se transformera en force. quand tu as eu deux jours, quand l'autre Tucker est venu, j'avais peur de ce qu'il aurait pu nous infliger. Je t'ai pris dans ton berceau pour te cacher dans les draps du lit et tu es restée calme comme si tu savais que tu ne devais pas te trahir.

- Tu crois qu'il sait

- Je crois que son inconscient le sait, je crois qu'il se bat

- Je suis désolée maman

- Tu auras encore de grands moments de faiblesse, mais parle-nous, ne reste pas murée dans ce silence, s'entourer de muraille ne te rendra pas service, au contraire tu t'enfermeras encore plus et tu sombreras alors ….je ne veux pas assister à ta propre perte, tu comprends

- Je comprends maman, tu me fais un câlin

Olivia se couche et prend sa fille dans ses bras, Zoé finit par s'endormir tandis qu'Olivia la contemple.

Son téléphone sonne, elle est intriguée, il est pourtant tard à Chicago. Elle décroche

- Emily, tout va bien

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée d'appeler si tard

- Je ne dormais pas

Elle se lève et sort de la chambre

- Je viens de bercer Zoé, elle va de plus en plus mal, je ne sais plus que faire ?

- Si vous veniez ici quelques jours

- À Chicago

- Ça lui changerait les idées !

- Peut être

- Allez accepter, j'ai déjà payé les billets d'avion …..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Georges Donovan, Aaron Matthews, Emily et encore trois autres agents arrivent devant le domicile des Arlington qui ne se doutent encore de rien, lors de l'enquête, la discrétion fut de mise et Donovan avait su garder la tête froide lorsqu'il avait rencontré des difficultés.

Ils frappent à la porte et attendent un long moment avant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir, c'est une inconnue d'origine hispanique qui les accueille mais Aaron ayant également été élevé par une telle nurse, arrive à communiquer. Elle leur apprend que les parents sont sortis, que l'enfant se trouve bien là-haut.

- Nous allons les attendre

- Je peux….

- Vas-y ….

Emily se dirige vers l'étage, elle sait où se trouve la chambre du petit Anthony, elle la retrouve facilement.

L'enfant est éveillé, il ne dort pas ….

- Bonjour toi,

Il lui sourit comme s'il savait que sa vie va enfin prendre son sens.

Elle soulève la couette et le prend dans ses bras….

- C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta maman, ils t'attendent impatiemment….

Elle le repose dans son lit, elle prépare quelques vêtements de rechange, l'enfant la regarde toujours aussi sagement. Elle entend la porte claquer, les Arlington sont entrés

- Le 2 juillet

- Quel hôpital ?

- Cook County

- C'est très étrange, personne ne se souvient de vous ?

- Nous n'avons qu'un bref passage, Jodie a accouché ici et nous nous y sommes simplement rendus afin de vérifier que notre fils se portait bien

- Est-ce également le hasard que le service de maternité ait reçu un don quelques semaines plus tard ?

- Nous voulions les remercier de la qualité de leur service

- Je me serais satisfait de votre réponse si la sage-femme qui a signé l'acte de naissance n'avait pas reçu également une très grande somme d'argent….

- N'a-t-on pas le droit de la remercier

- Si mais avec un chèque de 500 000 dollars

Jodie Arlington devenait de plus en plus livide tandis que son mari transpirait de plus en plus, ce qui n'échappait évidemment pas à Donovan.

Il sortit alors le dernier argument qui se montrait indéniable face aux preuves qu'il détenait.

J'ai aussi obtenu un mandat qui m'a permis d'obtenir quelques renseignements

- Un mandat, mais vous n'avez pas le droit sans l'autorisation

- Sauf pour une alerte Amber, vous le savez aussi bien que moi

- Une alerte Amber, mais vous avez complètement la tête Donovan, l'alerte concerne les enfants enlevés dit-il allant jusqu'au bout de leur mensonge

Donovan le regarda fixement

- Votre grand-père est décédé il y a quatre mois de cela

- C'est exact mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parlez de lui

- Vous étiez l'héritier n'est-ce pas ?

Michael commençait à desserrer sa cravate ainsi que ses manches tandis que Jodie se rongeait les ongles en ne regardant que le sol.

- Je l'étais

- J'ai pu avoir accès au testament de votre grand-père

- Vous n'en aviez pas le droit

- Non mais votre cousin Marshal Prescott me l'a donné et avec grand plaisir

- Et en quoi ça vous regarde lui rétorqua-t-il en se levant violemment

- Ça le regarde dans la mesure où il connait les conditions de l'héritage

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change, j'ai respecté ces conditions et l'héritage me revient, s'il vous envoie pour ça, vous pouvez rentrer.

- Tes valises sont prêtes

- Oui maman

- Tu verras, ça nous fera du bien ce voyage toutes les deux

- Je sais maman

Olivia regarde sa fille et ce sourire à nouveau perdu où ne sait où qui fait saigner son cœur….elle espère tellement de ce voyage , elle envoie un texto à Emily

- L'avion décolle bientôt

Emily, l'enfant dans ses bras , lit et sourit

- J'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

- Ce testament laissé par votre grand-père stipulait deux données importantes. La première est d'avoir un enfant

Un court moment de silence alourdit encore cette atmosphère de plus en plus pesante, Donovan voit leur visage se décomposer

- La deuxième condition était que cet enfant soit un héritier mâle aux yeux bruns et cheveux bruns et que tout comme son grand-père, vous nommeriez Alexandre Arlington deuxième du nom. Et je me souviens très bien d'une conversation s où tu as évoqué avoir eu les oreillons pendant ton adolescence…..tu savais très bien que ton grand-père cancéreux ne tiendrait pas l'année Michaël et que tu devrais faire une croix sur les millions de l'héritage qui devait te revenir

- L'adoption n'est pas un crime et ne te regarde pas !

- Elle me regarde si elle est illégale….

- Elle n'est pas illégale, j'ai les papiers et les certificats d'adoption tout est en règle.

- Cette adoption n'est pas légale, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! vous avez fait appel à un escroc qui est recherché par le FBI, il a enlevé cet enfant, vous m'entendez, cet enfant n'est pas le vôtre et sa mère se meurt de chagrin chaque jour.

- Michaël, fais quelque chose

Il s'avance vers Donovan

- Sortez de chez moi ! immédiatement

- Oh, bien sûr que je vais sortir de chez vous mais je vous suggère ensuite deux solutions possibles

- Sortez de chez moi hurle-t-il !

- Je vais m'en aller puisque vous ne voulez pas les entendre, je vais donc choisir celle qui me plait

Il se tourne alors vers les deux officiers

- Emmenez–les dans le bureau du FBI

Malgré leur protestation, les Arlington sont emmenés dans une voiture en direction des bureaux des FBI

Donovan se pencha vers leur fenêtre

- Vous connaissez le droit des biens familiers, je vous conseille de revoir les autres domaines, vous en aurez bien besoin.

Il rejoint Emily tenant toujours le petit Anthony

- Les services sociaux

- Oui Emily

Il se dirige vers sa voiture

Elle le rattrape

- Tu sais que je vais récupérer sa mère ce soir à l'aéroport

- Je le sais Emily mais tant qu'un juge n'a pas décidé de lui rendre son enfant, je ne peux rien faire

- Mais ils lui ont volé

- Je le sais, mais il faut respecter la procédure.

- Mais

Il sort de la voiture

- Cette affaire n'est pas encore ébruitée mais ça va le devenir, dès que j'ai les papiers, tu iras le chercher toi-même

- C'est une promesse

- C'est une promesse….je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, si je le pouvais, je te laisserais repartir avec lui

- Je comprends, ça me semble tellement inhumain

- Donovan, nous sommes le 18 décembre et j'aimerais que ce petit garçon rentre chez lui pour Noël

- Je sais Emilie, écoute je sais que tu tiens à ramener cet enfant, si tu veux, je te laisse prévenir la famille

- T'es certain, je le suis, écoute, amène-moi les au bureau dès que possible.

- Ok mais laisse-moi du temps

- Prends le temps dont tu as besoin je crois de toute façon que je ne vais pas dormir énormément

- Je peux te poser une question

- Vas-y ?

- Comment tu t'y es pris ?

- Chaque famille a ses ennemis

- Ils en avaient

- C'est évident

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

- Olivia dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se serrent chaleureusement l'une contre l'autre. Zoé les observe en souriant. Elle sait que les deux femmes éprouvent beaucoup de tendresse l'une pour l'autre. Une tendresse qui ne s'amenuise pas avec le temps. Une tendresse infinie qui dépasse les frontières …..Une tendresse tellement sincère, tellement vraie. Zoé en est touchée, elle a conscience que sa détresse rend sa mère tellement triste.

- Emily, ça fait longtemps

- presque deux ans

- c'est beaucoup trop long

- je suis bien d'accord

- le retard est rattrapé

- tout à fait

Elle regarde ensuite Zoé et s'en approche sachant qu'elle retrouvera très vite le sourire.

Elle s'approche et la prend également dans ses bras.

- Je sais que c'est difficile ma grande

- Merci Emily, merci beaucoup

- Y a pas de quoi, tu n'as jamais vu Chicago, je pense

- Non jamais, c'est toi qui venais à la maison ou maman qui venait toute seule.

- Mais maintenant t'es assez grande

- Je crois, je suis maman maintenant dit-elle

- C'est vrai !

Un silence pesant s'installe d'un seul coup

- J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir, j'ai eu un emploi du temps très chargé ces derniers temps et désolé pour le ménage. Ma maison ressemble à un Capharnaüm

- On aurait pu reporter

- Certainement pas, je devais absolument vous voir se mordant sur sa lèvre

- Absolument reprit Zoé

- Olivia m'a dit que ce n'était pas top pour le moment

- Si t'avais perdu ton enfant, plutôt si t'avais fait l'idiote et qu'on t'avait pris ton petit garçon, tu serais top toi

- Personne ne peut se mettre à ta place

- Tu comprends, c'est déjà ca

- Garde espoir, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Il faut toujours y croire, ta mère a été séquestrée, moi aussi, ta mère m'a aidée à remonter à la surface et tu y arriveras aussi, tu n'es pas seule

- Je le sais

Sur le siège arrière, Olivia lui prend sa main. Zoé penche sa tête sur l'épaule d'Olivia

- Je n'habite pas très loin heureusement

- Je suis fatiguée par le voyage, j'ai pas bien dormi ces derniers jours

- Tu dormiras bien d'ici un moment

Olivia est intriguée par les réponses d'Emily ayant donnant l'impression de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne désire pas partager par la suite….Emily vit toute de suite dans le regard d'Olivia qu'elle avait décelé ce qu'elle essayait de lui cacher, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder ces informations très longtemps , elle savait qu'Olivia lirait en elle ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire et elle sait aussi qu'elle sera bientôt incapable de se taire plus longtemps

Elles arrivent finalement chez Emily

- Vous pouvez monter vos valises, Liv, tu te souviens de la chambre d'amis

- Oui pas de soucis

- Je mets les pizzas au four….

Elles prennent leur repas devant la télévision et en profitent pour papoter

- Je vais aller me coucher maman

Emily se lève

- J'avais promis à ta mère de vous emmener prendre un verre

- Vous pouvez y aller sans moi

- T'es certaine

Au moment où Zoé les embrasse, elle reçoit un texto de Donovan

- Ils ont tout avoué , tu peux aller le récupérer….

Elle regarde Olivia

- Ca te dit une petite balade

- Tu me caches quelque chose

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici

elle ne prend même pas la peine de tout ranger

- On doit y aller Olivia

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant insiste Zoé


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Olivia se doute que quelque chose tracasse Emily qui semble soudain si secrète et tellement mystérieuse.

Elle l'observe consciencieusement.

- Emily, je te trouve étrange

- Étrange, répond-elle, essayant de ne pas se trahir, elle veut vraiment que les retrouvailles soient le plus naturelles et le plus magiques….elle sait que c'est Olivia qui a mis cet enfant au monde et l'a tenu un court instant dans ses bras, un instant unique qu'elle n'a pas pu oublier

- Oui, tu n'es pas aussi loquace que d'habitude, sans compter que tu as l'air complètement épuisée …tu devrais aussi penser à te reposer et prendre quelques jours de vacances

- Je le suis, je n'ai pas bien dormi ces derniers temps, une enquête particulièrement éprouvante, je devais sauver un petit garçon dont les parents jouissait d' une certaine influence, je suppose même qu'on en entendra parler dans les jours qui viennent même si la discrétion reste de mise pour l'instant. Je dois d'ailleurs absolument leur remettre ce papier de toute urgence?

- Maintenant, je pensais qu'on sortait !

- oui maintenant, la structure d'accueil en a absolument besoin pour que sa famille vienne le récupérer…on ira boire un verre ensuite

- sa famille, mais…..

- c'est une grande famille

- ça s'explique !

Emily se gare

- tu m'accompagnes ?

- volontiers

- tu verras, ici ou New-York, les cas de négligence et de maltraitance restent trop souvent soit impunis et les enfants sont placés dans ce genre de centre et y grandissent. Ici, ce sont principalement des enfants de moins d'un an, accroche-toi !

Elle hoche la tête et sourit à Emily en claquant cette portière

Elles entrent et patientent un instant avant qu'une puéricultrice, avertie par Emily de ce qui se préparait, vienne leur ouvrir.

- Madame Jones, je vous présente l'inspecteur Benson de la police de New York

Olivia lui serra la main et les présentations sont rapidement terminées

- Comment va le petit bout ?

- Il ne cesse de pleurer, nous avons dû l'isoler depuis un moment, vous désirez le voir, il n' hurlait pas dans vos bras mais dès que vous êtes sorties, ça a commencé….

- Je suis navrée. elle se tourne vers Olivia

- Tu m'accompagnes, tu verras, c'est un enfant magnifique, un beau petit garçon de six mois

Olivia ressent à ce moment-là, une profonde tristesse et le chagrin la submerge et devant Emily, tout ce qu'elle a retenu pour faire face aux démons de Zoé s'écroule subitement et ce sont des larmes qui traduisent ces émotions tellement douloureuses

- Je ne peux pas, je vais t'attendre, Vas-y

- Je suis désolée Olivia, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi…..

- Je suis trop sensible, nous sommes encore à fleur de peau

- Je vous comprends, je reviens très vite

- Ok

Emily se rend seule dans cette petite chambre, l'enfant arrête de pleurer dès qu'il la voit

Elle se penche, il lève son bras dans sa direction

- Coucou trésor, je suis venue avec une surprise, tu sais ….je suis certaine que tu me comprends déjà…ta grand-mère est deux pièces plus loin….elle ne se doute de rien

Elle prend le petit Anthony dans ses bras, attrape le sac déjà préparé

- Si on allait lui faire une petite surprise. Elle a droit à quelques babillages. On dirait que tu es 'accord ! elle lui pose un bisou sur sa joue.

Elle arrive vers Olivia observant les flocons qui se sont mis à tomber. Elle l'observe , elle sait qu'elle va lui ôter ce chagrin qui consume sa vie et ses espoirs depuis trop longtemps maintenant….son cœur bat terriblement vite , la magie des retrouvailles va-t-elle opérer ?

- Olivia dit-elle doucement

Entendant les babillages de l'enfant, Olivia tel un aimant se retourne de suite avant même qu'Emily termine sa phrase.

Elle regarde cet enfant dont elle ne peut détacher son regard, ce petit garçon l'observe également et lui adresse quelques sons incompréhensibles. Son cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort comme s'il renaissait. Le petit garçon lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

Olivia s'approche doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer, elle s'adresse alors à Emily tout en maintenant son attention vers cet enfant, elle ne veut pas y croire, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la copie de Zoé quand elle était enfant. Non ce n'est pas possible, son chagrin, son envie tellement pressante de le retrouver doit lui jouer des tours…..Emily sent ce qui se joue mais elle ne veut pas brusquer ce moment

- Tu peux le tenir un instant, tu veux bien le faire pour moi ?

- Troublée, Olivia hésite un instant

- Olivia, tu veux bien ?

- Ok dit-elle toujours troublée ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Emily lui tend alors cet enfant et Olivia comprend quand elle le tient dans ses bras, l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait tenu est réapparue, cet instant unique de plénitude si bref lors de leur première rencontre

Elle regarde enfin Emily

- Ce sourire, ce regard , ce que je ressens à cet instant

Elle pleure mais ce ne sont plus des larmes de chagrin mais des larmes de ce bonheur retrouvé

- C'est mon petit-fils Emily, tu as retrouvé notre Anthony

Elle s'avance vers elle, les yeux mouillés par l'émotion qui a submergé cette pièce

- Je l'ai retrouvé Olivia


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Sur le siège arrière, Olivia tient son petit-fils contre elle. Il s'est finalement endormi contre son épaule suçant son pouce. Le nourrisson s'est lové contre son coup et elle n'ose pas bouger. Emily a pris le temps de tout lui expliqué surtout l'évolution de l'enquête et ce qui l'a poussé à se taire.

Elles arrivent finalement devant la maison d'Emily, le cœur d'Olivia bat toujours aussi fort, un sentiment de résurrection s'est insinué au plus profond de ses entrailles, elle se réjouit de l'annoncer à Zoé, elle songe déjà à ce sourire qu'elle va revoir, elle pense aussi à Eliott et Josh qu'il faudra prévenir, elle se réjouit de voir sa famille revivre.

Le moteur s'arrête, Emily lui ouvre la porte et ensemble, elles franchissent le porche et pénètrent rapidement à l'intérieur de peur que l'enfant prenne froid avec ce temps hivernal.

Zoé se débarrasse d'abord de ses vêtements avant d'aider Olivia qui essaie de ne pas le réveiller afin qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer.

- Tu es prête Olivia

- Je le suis ! j'ai hâte ! tu viens avec moi

- Je…

- Je veux que tu sois là, nous te devons notre bonheur et je veux partager ce moment avec toi Emily

Elles montent toutes les deux à l'étage et elles perçoivent ce qui ressemble à de longs sanglots

- Olivia, elle pleure ?

- C'est comme ça tous les soirs ! elle ne s'en remet pas ….

- Ça va changer….

Olivia lui sourit

- Toi aussi Olivia, tu as retrouvé ton sourire

- Il était temps ! je vais d'abord rentrer toute seule, d'accord, je ne veux pas non plus que ce soit un choc, Zoé est encore très jeune. Olivia prend donc délicatement son petit-fils et le pose dans les bras d'Emily.

Elle entre dans la chambre d'amis, elle ouvre la lampe de chevet et s'approche de Zoé qu'elle prend dans ses bras.

- Mon ange

- Maman, je suis désolée, tu peux me laisser, ça va aller

- Tu as raison, ça va aller beaucoup mieux ma chérie….je suis certaine que d'ici un moment ton chagrin se sera estompé

- Tu me dis ça tous les jours maman, mais ça ne passera jamais, il me manquera toujours mon enfant et je ne serai jamais heureuse, tu comprends

- Je comprends, mais tu sais Emily est très fatiguée

- Je l'ai réveillée, oh pardon !

- Non, on ne dormait pas, on vient de revenir.

- Vous êtes allées prendre ce verre

- Pas vraiment, elle avait envie de partager sa dernière enquête avec moi et…..

- Tu pleures maman, tu es triste ?

- Non ….ce n'est pas de la tristesse, elle prend la main de Zoé et la serre dans les siennes.

- C'est l'enquête d'Emily alors

- Oui, mon ange

- Tu veux me raconter

- Oui, j'aimerais

- Eh bien, elle m'a emmené dans un centre où l'on amène les enfants que l'on enlève à leur parent parce qu'ils ne se sont pas conduit correctement.

- Tu as vu des enfants pas super heureux, c'est pour cela que tu pleures ?

- Pas vraiment

- T'es compliquée maman ce soir

- Je sais, les larmes d'Olivia continuaient à s'écouler

- Maman, raconte

- Ok, je vais essayer..Emily m'a montré un magnifique petit garçon, tellement merveilleux et…..

- Ça t'a rappelé Anthony

- Oui, tu as raison sauf que…

- Sauf que ce n'était pas lui maman

Elle se lève et regarde Zoé

- Je reviens

Zoé décèle chez sa mère une attitude étrange

- Ok maman mais t'as pas fini de me raconter

- Je reviens avec la suite, d'accord

Elle hoche la tête

Zoé se lève, tout comme sa mère plus tôt, elle regarde les flocons recouvrir les rues d'une blancheur étincelante, elle entend les pas de sa mère mais elle continue de regarder ce qu'il se passe dehors tout en lui disant

- Tu me racontes la suite maman ?

- Elle est ici la suite

Zoé se retourne et voit sa mère tenant ce petit garçon qui dort toujours dans ses bras, Emily est restée sur le pas de la porte, elle veut leur laisser savourer ce moment

- Ne parle pas trop fort, il est épuisé …..

- Maman ?

- Il vient d'avoir 6 mois, il s'appelle….elle déglutit…Zoé s'approche tout doucement, elle commence à comprendre l'attitude étrange de sa mère et la raison de ce voyage.

- Anthony, c'est ça maman ! c'est mon petit garçon répond-elle , la voix tremblante….ce sont maintenant ses larmes qui compte sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte….

- Maman

- Mon ange

Pas à pas de peur de le réveiller, elle arrive contre sa mère et pour la première fois, elle le voit….elle le regarde….

- Il est magnifique maman

- C'est ton portrait, c'est ainsi qu'Emily l'a reconnu parce qu'elle t'avait vu au même âge, nous lui devons beaucoup !

- Je peux le prendre maman

Olivia lui donne son enfant

Zoé sent alors son cœur battre de bonheur, la vie a repris son cours dans ses veines, son enfant qu'elle tient, elle sait qu'il vient de la sauver de l'enfer dans lequel elle était plongée

L'enfant ouvre alors les yeux, Zoé s'assoit sur son lit

- Bonjour mon ange

Il lui adresse des gazouillis et sourit, lui aussi sait qu'il vient de retrouver sa place

Olivia s'assoit à côté d'elle, elle serre sa fille et son petit-fils contre elle , Emily les rejoints , ses larmes ont aussi coulé par l'émotion palpable qui s'est emparées de cette pièce

Zoé regarde Emily

- Merci Emily, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part merci

- Je vois à nouveau les étoiles briller dans vos yeux, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire

- Maman, on pourra appeler papa

- Maintenant

- maintenant


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Eliott vient à peine de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Au loin, il entend son portable sonner, il prend l'oreiller et recouvre la tête, il a vraiment envie de dormir. Mais il sait qu'il doit décrocher ….même s'il est en congé….

Il se lève en râlant sans même regarder pensant que seul le travail peut l'appeler.

- Stabler, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger à cette heure tardive

- Papa

- Zoé !

- Papa, il faut que tu viennes

- Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Non, il faut que tu viennes ici à Chicago

- A Chicago ?

- Oui papa, il faut vraiment que vous veniez !

- Quand tu dis nous ?

- Toi et Josh

- Ta mère est là

- Juste à côté

- Tu me la passes

A cet instant précis, l'enfant se réveille, il commence à pleurer ne sachant plus très bien où il se trouve, il reconnaît très bien cette voix et se calme aussitôt, il lui sourit même et recommence ses babillages

- Liv

- El

- C'est un enfant que j'entends

- Oui El

- Emily nous en a caché des choses

- Ce n'est pas l'enfant d'Emily El, c'est…..

- Liv, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est notre petit-fils El, venez tous les deux…..

Eliott est perturbé, il a les larmes aux yeux et ne semble pas très bien comprendre

- Notre petit-fils El, c'et Anthony

- Je réveille Josh et il raccroche, Eliott est confus, il ne sait pas très bien quoi penser ….comment est-ce arrivé ?

Plus tard dans l'avion qui les amène vers Chicago, Josh surf sur sa tablette

- Papa, regarde cet article qui vient juste de sortir

- Josh, laisse-moi m'endormir, ton vieux père n'a plus ton jeune âge.

- Papa c'est un article sur des adoptions illégales à Chicago

Eliott se redresse sur son siège et apprend ce qu'il doit savoir, les noms des enfants n'étaient pas révélés ainsi que le nom des parents. Ils su ainsi comment son petit-fils avait été retrouvés.

Olivia part à sa rencontre voyant le taxi arriver. Ses deux hommes sortent dans la voiture et la serrent dans leur bras.

- Liv dit Eliott

- Je vais chercher les valises maman

- Merci mon grand

- Ne faites pas de bruit en rentrant, ils viennent de s'endormir

Ils pénètrent tous les trois, Zoé, son enfant tout contre elle, vient de s'endormir sous le sofa…..Olivia ramasse le biberon pour aller le rincer et les deux hommes restent là immobiles de crainte de les réveiller.

- Si vous alliez installer vos valises, je vais vous laisser ma chambre, je dormirai dans le fauteuil

- Mais

- Hors de question que vous refusiez, et Josh je te rappelle que quand tu étais petit, c'est toi qui m'avais prêté ton lit, c'est à mon tour maintenant.

- D'accord répond-il , je ne vais pas insister

- J'aime mieux ca

Eliott s'approche alors d'Emily, il la prend dans ses bras

- Merci, merci Emily

Et elle voit ce qu'elle a rarement vu chez Eliott, des larmes de soulagement.

Olivia prend délicatement l'enfant et s'approche d'Eliott

- Voici ton petit-fils Eliott

Il le prend dans ses bras, l'enfant dort toujours paisiblement suçant son pouce

- Il est magnifique, il te ressemble liv

- C'est de cette façon qu'Emily l'a reconnu

- Nous lui devons beaucoup

Josh redescend et aperçoit son père, imprégnés d'une émotion palpable, tenant son petit-fils dans ses bras.

Il s'approche et met sa main sur l'épaule de son père

- Voilà la famille réunie, Olivia s'approche, pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eliott et prend son fils par la main. Zoé s'éveille, elle voit sa famille réunie autour de son fils, elle sourit, elle sait qu'elle vient de leur rendre ce bonheur et qu'elle leur avait volé en disparaissant….elle se lève et se place à côté de son père.

- Une photo leur dit Emily

et tous sourient enfin


	32. Chapter 32

voilà la fin 

merci à tous de m'avoir suivi

j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël

je vous souhaite une excellente année 2014

Épilogue

Olivia avait déjà commencé les derniers préparatifs de cette veillée de Noël quand elle entend la porte claquer et les rires résonner.

- Mamy s'écrie l'enfant âgé maintenant de 5 ans, mamy je suis rentrée, j'ai gagné contre oncle Josh à la bataille de boules de neige

- Si tu enlevais ton manteau, ton écharpe et tes gants champions….

- Ok

Il enlève son manteau avec l'aide de son oncle Josh

- Voilà mamy

- Tu n'as rien oublié trésor

- Si ….câlin mamy dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras et l'entourant affectueusement de ses deux bras

- Qui est l'amour de mamy?

- C'est moi, c'est Anthony

- Je t'aime mon trésor

- Moi aussi mamy, il est où mon Papy ?

- Je crois qu'il est dans le salon

L'enfant court aussitôt dans le salon ou se trouve son grand-père.

- Papy

- Voilà petit Anthony

Il fait un gros bisou et le serre très fort également

- Tu prépares la table papy ?

- Oui pour ce soir, c'est la fête de Noël

- Maman revient alors?

- Oui maman revient mon grand

Olivia arrive dans le salon

- Si tu allais prendre un bon bain avec oncle Josh

- D'accord, je peux jouer avec mes pirates?

- Tu peux jouer avec tes pirates

- Papy a dit que maman vient

- Oui mon grand !

Dans le train qui la ramène à New-York, Zoé serre dans sa main ce papier qui va désormais changer leur vie. Elle vient de réussir ses examens de pédagogie et possède maintenant les titres requis pour enseigner. C'est pour cela qu'elle a dû passer une semaine loin de chez elle pour passer différentes épreuves. Elle espère rapidement trouver un poste afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de son fils et du sien.

Ses parents ainsi que Josh ont été formidables, ils ont subvenu à ses besoins comme à ceux de son fils, maintenant elle va pouvoir enfin voler de ses propres ailes et s'assumer pleinement. Terry l'a aussi aidé comme il le pouvait. Elle pensait ne jamais le revoir et finalement il est apparu un matin en marine s'excusant de tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Elle a accepté son aide pas pour elle mais pour que son petit garçon ait un père. Le petit garçon semblait avoir compris que papa et maman ne s'aiment plus mais l'aiment lui.

Zoé entre doucement afin de leur faire une surprise. Ils jouent tous aux cartes sur la table basse du salon en attendant Zoé. Elle les observe silencieusement se disant qu'elle a vraiment une famille formidable

- Salut tout le monde dit-elle

- Maman, maman crie-t-il en courant dans ses bras

Elle l'attrape en plein vol tandis que les autres adultes la rejoignent pour la féliciter.

- Salut mon trésor

- T'as eu ton diplôme?

- Oui, maman l'a eu

- Super dit-il en serrant sa maman très fort

- Tu m'aides à ranger mes valises?

- Je n'ai pas fini les cartes avec mamy

- Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, tu peux aller avec maman

- Super !

Ils montent jusqu'à la chambre de Zoé et rangent ses bagages sans voir Josh qui les observe depuis l'entrée, il a son propre appartement qu'il partage avec Amy , devenue sa femme , et sa chambre est celle du petit Anthony

- Maman, tu vas avoir un vrai travail?

- Oui un vrai travail

- Mais on va rester ici ? dit-il les larmes aux yeux

Elle s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur

- Bien sûr qu'on va rester ici

- Avec papy et mamy ?

- Avec papy et mamy, maman n'a pas envie d'aller ailleurs ok

- Tu promets

- Je promets mon trésor

- Dis donc champion, tu ne viendrais pas mettre tes vêtements pour fêter Noël?

- Ok, à tantôt maman, je vais dans ma chambre

Josh s'approche de sa sœur, il la prend dans ses bras et lui embrasse le front

- T'es une super maman, tu le sais ajouta Josh

- Grâce à vous tous, je n'y serais jamais arrivée

- On est une super équipe ! dis c'est vrai, vous allez rester ici?

- Je pense que oui, j'ai mon petit garçon et ça me suffit, je n'ai pas envie d'un homme dans ma vie ….pas tout de suite, pas maintenant….pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je sais que ça inquiète maman ….

- Tu plaisantes, parfois je me dis qu'elle aimerait être seule avec papa

- Ils s'ennuieraient voyons !

Zoé va voir ses parents dans la cuisine préparant les zakouskis

- Maman, j'ai réfléchi, je sais que je vais trouver rapidement un travail

- Et tu veux déménager lui répond sa mère du tac au tac

- Justement je …

- Zoé, tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste pour toi et Anthony sans te préoccuper des autres

- Je voudrais juste rester avec vous, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir, on est bien ici mais si vous voulez rester juste vous deux, je le comprendrai ….mais je n'ai que 21 ans et compte prendre du temps si je dois un jour m'installer ailleurs

Olivia pose les instruments de cuisine

- Zoé , jamais vous ne serez de trop, ton père et moi adorons nous occuper de notre petit-fils , il est certain que tu auras plus de temps pour jouer avec lui maintenant que tes études sont terminées, restez aussi longtemps que tu le voudras ok

La sonnette retentit

- Ca doit être Emily

- Je vais ouvrir

Et du haut des escaliers , on entend une petit voix crier

- Marraine , marraine….


End file.
